A Highlander's Night
by Jessfairy88
Summary: When Jessica and her friends went on a trip she didn't know the adventure she will start on, that will lead her into her new a wonderfully magic life. Duncan/OC
1. Meeting

The day was like any other Duncan, Robbie, Matt, Kenzie, Jack, William, and Ian where out horseback riding on the mountain. Kenzie was laughing about how Eve was fussing all the time. He was just telling them how Eve had scared William because he had said something that had made her mad. Duncan laughed.

"Well never make a woman mad you are destined to pay for it. Believe me!"

Anything that William was about to say was drowned out. They heard a bear roar off in the distance followed by a woman screaming. They sped up their horses and followed the screams. As they came to a stop they saw a woman who was bloody take a step back from a large bear.

Duncan saw she was very close to the edge. He stood in the saddle and yelled out.

"WATCH OUT!"

She looked up just when the bear took another swipe at her and to the men's horror she was knocked over the cliff.

They were off their horses and over there quickly yelling and making themselves look bigger to scare off the best. It worked and the bear ran off.

When they knew it was gone Duncan ran over to the edge and laid down on his stomach and looked over. What he saw made him exhale in relief and terror. The woman was on a ledge not ten feet down but she was unconscious.

He turned back. "Get some rope."

Robbie copied Duncan and looked over the ledge. He saw the woman face down on the ledge.

Robbie looked at Kenzie. "Go get a rope and a blanket."

Kenzie jumped on his horse and road back to Gu Brath. When he got there he ran inside telling Greylen, Grace, Michael, and Libby what had happened. He grabbed everything then jumped back on his horse and ran back.

He came to a skidding halt near the others and tossed the rope to Duncan. Duncan and Robbie draped the rope over a sturdy tree and Duncan tied it around his waist.

"You guys lower me down and I'll wake her up and if I can't I'll Grab her so we can get her out of here."

"Okay."

They lowered Duncan down slowly and he called out when to stop. He reached out and gently turned the woman on her side. Duncan sucked in a deep breathe when he saw the blood on her forehead. She might have a concussion. He looked up and shouted,

"Drop me that small bottle of water."

Robby did and Duncan caught it. He wet his hand and gently patted the girl's face.

"Come on lady wake up. Come on"

There was darkness all around her and Jessica knew no was out of it. She wanted to scream and hide. The last thing she remembered when she was in the light was a large bear attacking her and then the feeling of falling and know she was in the darkness.

Out of the darkness she felt a coolness on her skin and a voice of a god. She fought her way through the pain and darkness. She opened her eyes and saw a god in front of her. She knew she was dead no one would look that handsome.

He smiled when he saw her eyes opened. "I'm Duncan I'm here to help you."

She felt her throat hurt when she said his name. Oh so not dead.

Duncan stuffed the bottle into his pocket and helped her sit up. "What's your name lass?"

"J…Jessica."

"Okay Jessica lets get you off this ledge."

"Ledge?" She looked down and flattened herself against the wall. "I can't…"

"Come on lass."

"No I can't I'm afraid of heights."

"I won't let anything happen to you lass."

"No I can't"

Duncan took her face gently in his hands. "Trust me."

Jess nodded and closed her eyes and flung her arms around Duncan's neck. She heard him yell.

"Okay pull us up."

The others pulled them up and Robbie reached out and helped pull them across. But when Jess went to stand up she felt pain shot through her left ankle and with a whimper she let her knees give way. She turned and laid her on her back her eyes shut against the pain.

Duncan paled when he heard her whimper and saw her fall to the ground. He knelt beside her, Matt and Robbie did the same. Duncan looked her over and noticed no the extent of her injuries. She had marks from the bears claws on her leg her side her shoulder and her neck. Not to mention the wound on her forehead from her fall. He placed a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Lass what's wrong. What hurts?"

"My ankle is on fire."

"Which one lass?"

"The left one."

Robbie slowly pulled off her shoe and then her sock. Duncan saw she was trying not to scream. He saw the cords in her neck when she locked her jaw. Her hands tightened.

"Easy lass, their off no more."

They heard her stifle a sob. She kept her eyes closed as she asked through gritted teeth. "How bad is it?"

Robbie told her "Sprain." But as he looked up he gave Duncan a pointed look and mouthed 'broken'.

"We're going to splint it just in case."

"Okay."

Matt grabbed a large thick stick and broke it in half, while Duncan took a knife and cut the rope. He pulled it till the three strains unfurled into three smaller pieces.

Giving them to Robbie they tied the sticks to her ankle.

Robbie looked down at her. "Okay lass we need to get you down off this mountain."

She gave a weak smile. "Good idea."

Duncan laughed then looked at Robbie. "Since you don't have a saddle let me ride Moon and I'll hold her."

"You got it."

Robbie looked down. "Lass I'm gonna pick you up and hand you to Duncan on the horse. Try to keep your ankle as still as possible."

"Alright."

Robbie gently picked her up being sure he was careful with her. Duncan walked ahead and jumped up to mount Moon. He maneuvered Moon to a large rock. Robbie stepped up and gently handed Jess off to Duncan. Kenzie walked up and handed Duncan a blanket which he wrapped around her.


	2. Healing

He gave a small smile when she settled her head against his neck and snuggled against him.

As they rode Matt and Robbie paced their horses with Duncan. Robbie looked over.

"What happened lass."

She sighed. "It's Jessica. Lass is nice but can get annoying."

The men laughed.

"Okay Jessica. What happened? How did you get yourself in all this trouble today?"

Jess smiled and pulled the blanket closed more. "I'm not sure if I could have done anything to change today."

"Okay. But what happened?"

Jess took a deep breathe and told them her story. "The best way to tell you is to start from the beginning. My friend Vida and I are here on a vacation I guess you would call it. She invited her boyfriend Nick and his best friend James. You see I've had a crush on James and they thought, well at least Vida did, that they could get us together. We came up here for a picnic on four wheelers. James had taken me to the side. He said he liked to get to know me as he put it more intimately. Stupid me I followed him. We sat down on a log and he said he forgot something. He went back and the next thing I knew I heard the four wheeler. I ran back in time to see James disappear laughing saying "so long sweetheart!"

Duncan's arms tightened around her a little. How could anyone be so cruel? He left one hand on the reins, with the other he gently held her waist.

"What happened next?"

"I tried to head down, but as I came around that cliff where you found me. I stumbled into that bear. Out of no where she attacked me. I guess I couldn't really blame her."

Kenzie looked over. "Why?"

"She had two cubs. Beautiful little babies, but I didn't get away fast enough and she attacked. I tried to remember what you were supposed to do. I tried covering my head and acting like I was dead but it didn't work. Then you guys came in and you know the rest."

Robbie smiled. "My mom will fix you up Jess. She's a doctor."

Jess nodded and closed her eyes. Robbie shook her awake.

"You need to stay awake Jess. At least till we know you haven't gotten a concussion."

"But I'm tired."

"I know lass. Just a little bit longer."

"Okay."

Within a few minutes they were at Gu Brath. When Robbie went to get Jess from Duncan he shook his head.

"It's okay I got her."

He swung his leg over the horse's neck and slid down Jess still in his arms.

"Oh my!" Grace opened the door and looked at the woman in Duncan's arms.

Duncan walked in and laid Jess down on the couch. Libby walked up and pulled the blanket away.

"Oh dear! You poor thing. Don't worry I'll fix you right up."

Robbie looked at his mother and again mouthed 'broken' pointing at her ankle.

Libby nodded. "Okay dear close your eyes. My hands will feel hot but it's nothing to worry about."

Jess closed her eyes. Libby placed her hands on Jess's ankle and thigh. In her magical way she saw inside Jess and healed her broken ankle. She went through to make sure there was nothing else wrong.

Seeing she was alright Libby opened her eyes and called for an ice pack and a first aid kit.

Jess opened her eyes. "How bad is my ankle?"

"It's okay sweetie though it is bruised up pretty good."

Greylen handed Libby the ice pack and first aid. She gently placed the ice pack on Jess's ankle. Then she cleaned and patched the claw marks up.

When Libby was finished Jess sat up. Greylen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going lass?"

"The names Jessica and I am heading back to the hotel."

Greylen shook his head. "No ye not. Not in your condition."

She looked up at him with confusion on her face. Grace sat beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "You can stay here tonight dear. At least so we know you haven't gotten a concussion."

"I don't."

Libby looked at her. "There may be a chance. Just stay tonight here and we will talk tomorrow."

Jess sighed. "Okay I'll stay but I haven't my things."

Grace smiled. "That's okay. Your Winter's size and she is on her way. I'll see if she could let you borrow a shirt and some pants."

Jess tilted her head. "I have on shorts under these jeans so I'm good."

"Okay dear." Grace looked up at Duncan. "Duncan?"

"Yes Aunt Grace."

"Take Jess upstairs and show here were she is sleeping."

When Duncan started to ask which room when Grace answered for him. "The second largest room."

Duncan was stunned. His aunt was wanting him to put her across from his room. With a nod he stood up.

"Come on Jess. I'll show you where you will be staying."

He helped her stand up and she followed him upstairs. He led her to the door across from him.

"You'll be staying here." He opened the door and showed her in. "You'll have your own bathroom."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything I am staying across the hall."

Jess looked up at him. "You live here with your aunt you uncle?"

"For a little while, I am in the process of having my house built. It won't be ready for another two or three months."

"Oh!"

He smiled. "Maybe I could take you by sometime and let you see it."

"Maybe."

He laughed and they made their way back downstairs. When they entered the living room Grace took Jess's arm.

"Come in to the kitchen and keep me company as I cook."

Jess followed her and instead of sitting down she stood beside Grace. "Please your being so nice to me let me help you."

Grace tilted her head. "Can you cook?"

Jess laughed. "Like a five star chef. I love to cook."

"Well dear that would be wonderful. Were making roasted chicken."

"My favorite!"


	3. Little Cherub

Jess puttered around the kitchen helping Grace prepare dinner when she heard someone call from the living room. She turned to see a gorgeous woman with long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She had a little girl on her hip.

"Hi mom." She walked up and kissed Grace's cheek. She then turned toward Jess and smiled. "You must be Jessica."

"Yes." She held out her hand.

"I'm Winter." She shook Jess's hand.

Jess smiled at the little girl who was laughing. "And who is this precious angel."

Winter laughed. "This is Fiona and she isn't a full angel."

Jess went to answer when Matt walked in. He held up a small sack. "Here is the clothes lass."

Winter turned to glare at him. "Matt don't you dare sit them in here. Get Duncan to take them to her room."

He smiled and walked out. Winter sat Fiona on the floor and immediately the little cherub went right to her lifting her arms. "Up… Up."

Winter smiled and Jess asked. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"No not at all."

Jess smiled and picked up little Fiona. Fiona began to laugh and play with Jessica's hair. Grace smiled.

"You can help us by keeping her busy and we can handle dinner."

"I…"

Winter interrupted. "No… No play with Fiona. She can be a handful."

Jess smiled. "A handful?"

Winter and Grace laughed. "You better believe it."

Fiona jumped on Jess's hip." Play."

Winter smiled. "She likes to walked around and play."

Jess tilted her head. "What does she like?"

A voice came behind her."To see the horses."

They turned around to see Duncan walk in. He smiled and kissed Fiona's forehead. "Hey sweetie!"

Jess smiled at the image he made with Fiona. He looked up at Jess. "Lets take her out to the barn."

"Okay."

Duncan lead Jess and little Fiona outside and too the barn. As they entered Jess was amazed. There were nearly twenty horses and they were all huge.

"Their very big!"

Duncan laughed. "Their draft horses the only kind we ride."

Jess smiled and she looked Duncan over. "I can see why. You must be what 6'5" 6'6""

Duncan laughed as Fiona reached out and petted Goose." I'm actually 6'7""

"You are a giant."

He laughed and even little Fiona laughed. She wrapped and arm around Jess's neck and lifted and arm toward Duncan. Duncan leaned forward and Fiona wrapped an arm around his neck forcing Jess and Duncan to step toward each other.

Fiona giggled and Jess looked up at Duncan. He was just a few inches from hers. He looked into her eyes as Fiona made a kissing noise. Duncan gave a small smile as his hand reached up to cover her hand that was holding Fiona.

Fiona made the kissing noise again and tightened her little arms pulled them another inch closer. Duncan lowered his head slowly toward Jess and she stood their frozen. She knew he was about to kiss her.

"Hey Duncan?"

They looked up to see William and Kenzie at the mouth of the barn. Duncan smiled down at Jess and slowly extracted himself from Fiona and walked to great them. Jess looked down at Fiona.

She couldn't help but laugh when the little cherub closed one eye in a wink."You little match maker."

Fiona giggled as if she understood. Jess walked out and toward the house. "You are barking up the wrong tree sweetie."

They passed the men and Jess could swear Duncan was watching her. Jess smiled down at Fiona. "Someone as wonderful as Duncan would never be interested in me."

"Uh-hu!" Jess laughed at Fiona funny attitude.

When she walked in she smiled at Winter. "Winter you girl in one special girl."

"That she is."

With in thirty minutes dinner was ready Winter put Jess beside Duncan. She felt a little out of place there. She kept her head down a little the whole time. Duncan sensing her discomfort placed a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They ate in silence and when Jess offered to help with dishes Grace told her no. But before she could argue Winter told her to go upstairs and change into her night clothes so she will be more comfortable. Jess went upstairs and pulled her jeans off to her shorts. She was searching through the bag for a shirt when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes come in."

Duncan walked in and smiled. "Lass?"

"Yeah Duncan."

"Winter remembered that she didn't pack you a night shirt."

"I just realized that."

He handed her a light blue shirt. "I grabbed you one of mine."

She tilted her head. "Yours?"

"Yeah just tell we get your things tomorrow."

"Thanks Duncan."

"Your welcome."

He walked out and Jess changed shirts.

She then went back downstairs and blushed when everyone looked at her. Before she said anything Winter pulled her over to sit beside her and immediately Fiona reached for her. Jess took her with a smile.

"She really likes you Jess."

"I love babies."

Duncan sat down beside her so she was sandwiches between him and Winter. As they sat their they all talked and laughed. As if it was tradition Greylen turned on the TV an put on America's Funniest Home Videos. Jess watched it with them listening when Fiona laughed.

But as the show neared its end Jess became sleepy and as she let her eyes drift shut she felt Fiona asleep on her chest. Jess let her head fall to the side and on Duncan's shoulder.

As the show ended Duncan looked down at Jessica who was asleep against him and little Fiona who was asleep on her chest. He looked up. "Winter you want to get Fiona."

Grace smiled at the picture Jess made with Duncan and a baby on her. Winter gently took Fiona and Duncan gently picked Jess up and with Grace behind him he took Jess up the room. After Grace turned down the sheet Duncan laid her down and covered her up.


	4. Nightmare

After telling everyone good night he went and changed. Pulling off his jeans and shirt and boxers he pulled on his comfortable pajama bottoms and went to bed after checking in on Jess. He felt as if he had just fallen asleep when he was awoken. He didn't know what woke him up but that question was soon answered. He heard crying coming from Jessica's room.

Throwing back his covers he went to her room. Opening her door he saw she was still asleep. He heard her whimper in her sleep and he walked in and sat on the side of the bed.

"Jessica" He gently shook her. "Wake up."

Jess fought her way through the nightmare. She couldn't get away from the bear no matter how fast she ran. She kept yelling help me, but no one came.

Then she heard Duncan's voice she ran toward the voice and felt the bears' claws come across her back and she shot up in bed nearly missing head butting Duncan.

Duncan placed a hand on her cheek and looked deep in her eyes. "Everything is okay lass."

Jess wasn't really listening she was just happy she was out of that nightmare. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck and held on for dear life.

Duncan was surprised when she held on to him. But then again after what she went through today he should have known she would have nightmares. He wrapped his arms around her and held her rocking while she cried. He hate seeing a woman cry and this one did something to his heart that he couldn't explain.

Jess cried for about ten minutes. As she pulled away Duncan took his shirt that she wore and wiped her eyes. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks. I'm sorry for crying on you."

Duncan smiled. "That's okay. That is something a shoulder if good for."

She couldn't help but laugh. But as she looked up she saw she was only an inch away from his face. Duncan's smiled slowly fell from his face and replaced with a look of pure hunger and passion.

Duncan leant in a little giving her time to pull away. He knew it was wrong to kiss her now but he couldn't think of anything else. Ever since this afternoon in the barn he has wanted to kiss her. She didn't pull away. Jess wanted the kiss as much as he did.

When Duncan touched his lips to hers Jess closed her eyes enjoying the soft friction. But it didn't stay safe for long. Both Duncan and Jess turned up the heat in the kiss and Duncan all but devoured her. He gently lowered her back down and laid half on top of her still kissing her.

With his finger toying with her hair he pulled back to look at her. "You are one special woman Jess."

She smiled. "Funny I told Fiona that today."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

With a deep breathe Duncan sat up. "You should rest lass."

He got up to leave but when he reached the door she stopped him.

"Duncan don't go."

He looked back at her. "Why lass?"

"I'm scared to be alone tonight."

"Nothing will harm you I promise."

Jess looked up at him and he saw the fear in them. "Could you please stay with me tonight."

He knew that the nightmare had scared her pretty badly and she didn't want to be alone. With another deep breath he closed the door and walked back to her.

Jess scooted over as Duncan slid under the covers with her. When he settled down he put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Jess laid her head on Duncan's shoulder and let her arm drape over his waist.

Duncan let his hand curl around her waist.

"Thanks Duncan."

He felt her snuggle closer and he smiled. "There you go lass. Everything is okay."

Snuggled together they both fell into a warm sleep.

Grey was the first to awake the next morning. As he walked out of the bathroom Grace smiled up at him.

"Morning husband."

"Morning wife." Grey gave Grace a quick kiss. She smiled up at him.

"I'll head down and start on breakfast. Can you get Duncan and check on Jessica please."

"Of course, love"

While Grace heading down to the large kitchen Grey walked through the halls over to the other side of his home. He opened Duncan's door first. He frowned when he saw Duncan wasn't there. Then he had a sudden thought. With a smile he opened Jessica's door and let his smile hick up to full blown.

Duncan laid in Jess's bed his back to the door. Grey was about to close the door when Duncan steered. He turned on his side an arm behind his head. As if by gravity Jess moved as well turned over to rest her head on chest! Her hand coming to rest on his chest. Her other hand found Duncan's and twined their fingers, resting their hands on her side.

Grey closed the door and walked downstairs and when he saw Grace he told her what he had seen upstairs.


	5. You Bastard!

Not too long after Grey closed their door Duncan slowly awoke to see Jess asleep on his chest. When he noticed their hands his let his grin fall a little. But then again as he looked down at the woman asleep on his chest he couldn't help but let his smile come back full force.

He took his hand and gently tipped her head back and kissed her awake. He felt her stiffen a moment till she knew who it was that was kissing her. With a smiled she looked up at Duncan with a sigh.

"Morning Duncan."

"Morning Jessica." He felt something stir deep inside him. He now had the image of her only a lover knew. What she looked like first thing in the morning. How she looked up at him with that sleep sexy look in her eyes and that soft sleepy taste of her lips.

"What the Hell!"

Jess gasped when Duncan turned and pinned her to the bed and kissed her. She giggled against his mouth when Duncan moved to settle himself between her thighs. He groaned when he felt her fingers run through his hair.

Duncan deepened the kiss as he twined his fingers with hers and pinned her hands beside her head.

When Duncan pulled away they were both breathless. But instead of backing away as he knew he should do Duncan leaned down and savored the taste of her neck. He ran his lips down the column of her throat he moved the neck of the large shirt to the side and tasted her shoulder. He kissed back up to her neck and gave her a sweet kiss when he heard his aunt calling from bellow.

Duncan pulled away with a small groan and rested his forehead against her. "Whoa!"

She smiled "I'll say!"

They stayed like that for another few minutes. Then with one last soft kiss Duncan got up and headed for the door.

"Aunt Grace probably has breakfast ready. So get dressed and after we eat. Me and uncle Grey can walk you over to the hotel to get your things."

Jess sat on the side of the bed. "Get my things? I thought I was suppose to stay only one night here."

Duncan walked over and talking her shoulder pulled her to her feet and kissed her. His arms came around her pulling her closer. When he pulled back he smiled as he looked in her eyes.

"Do you think I would let ye stay anywhere but here. You've caught my fancy lass. I'm keeping you here." He laughed at the shock look on Jess's face.

He quickly sat her back down before he push her against the wall and did what he wanted to do and left going to his room to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later Jess walked downstairs to the kitchen fully dressed in the clothes Winter had brought her. She smiled and murmured 'good morning' to Grace and Grey who sat there smiling.

Grey stood up and he pulled out the chair next to Duncan. "Come lass. You must be hungry."

"A little." She sat down and when Grey pushed her chair up she smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Grey sat back down and all four of the eat breakfast quietly.

When everyone finished breakfast Matt, Robbie, Jack and Callum came in along with their wives Winter, Catherine, Megan, and Charlotte. Duncan smiled at his dad and with a large grin Jess watched Callum pull Duncan into a tight hug.

"We've missed ye son."

"Miss you too dad."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her much taller son and Duncan laughed lifting his mother off the floor.

"Love ye mom."

"Love you too dear."

Duncan sat his mother back on her feet and kissed her cheek. He turned to smile at Jess and placing his hand on her waist he lead her forward.

"Mom, Dad meet Jessica."

Jess smiled shyly. "Hi!"

Charlotte suddenly pulled her in a hug. "I heard what happened dear are you okay."

"Yes ma'am I'm fine." Charlotte pulled away and saw the bandage on her neck and forehead. "Libby told me you have scratches everywhere. She sent some supplies since she couldn't be here today. When you get back I'll help you change those bandages."

"I'm okay."

Charlotte smiled. "No arguing young lady. When you get back me you and Grace are going upstairs to change those bandages."

" Yes ma'am."

Callum laughed and smiled down at the lass. "Well ye a tall one aren't you."

Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry lass."

Grey walked up. "Ready to head to then hotel."

"Yes sir?"

He laughed. "Call me Grey please."

"Yes sir Grey."

He laughed and the men all escorted her over to the resort. Jess led the upstairs to the room she had with Vida, James, and Nick. Taking out her key she unlocked the door and walked in. As she walked up the little hall a male voice called out.

"No thanks we don't need anything."

As she walked in more James came around the corner with a smile on his face that died when he saw her. He swallowed and took a step back when he saw who was accompanying her.

"James who is it?"

Vida and her boyfriend Nick walked over. Vida gasped when she saw Jess. She let go of Nick and rushed over.

"Dear me what happened to you?"

Jess glared at her. "You three left me on the mountain and I was almost killed."

"What we didn't leave you."

"Then why did you take off."

Vida tilted her head. "Jess me and Nick left when James took you to the side. We were giving you two privacy and me and Nick came here for ours."

Jess set her hands on her hips. "Then where the hell did you think I was."

Vida looked up at Duncan then at James then back at Jess. "James said that you went off with some man you ran into when he took you to the side."

"What?"

"He said the guy had called you cute and asked you out for lunch, dinner and maybe a fun night. He said you went telling James not to expect you till tomorrow, well today."

Jess glared at James and took a step forward." You were going to leave me on that mountain all night. By myself? Did it ever accrue to you that I might be terrified of heights."

Nick walked up. "Easy Jess it was only a prank."

Vida glared at Nick. "You knew?"

"Of course what do you think we were laughing about?"

Vida took a step toward him. "And what prey tell was your part in this."

Nick shrugged. "Just get you out of the way because if you knew then you would have done something to stop us."

"Of course I would she is my friend."

Duncan stepped forward towering over Nick and James who were a good 6 inches shorter. "Did either of you two think what could have happened to her when you played your prank?"

Jess pulled on Duncan's arm making him look at her. He saw the fury in her eyes and saw that she wanted to handle this herself. He nodded and stepped back with the other men.

Jess took two steps toward James and glared." Didn't you even think of what I would feel like up there by myself? There could have been an Ax murderer up there and I could have been his nest victim. It could have been a rapist you never know. Hell anything could of happened."

James glared at her. "Nothing was going to happen to you. And nothing did. What did you do pay someone to make you look like you had an accident up there..."

He didn't get another word out with a growl Jess punched him in the mouth. She winced when she pulled her hand back. She was content to see there was blood coming from his mouth.

"You were wrong asshole." With her sore hand she reached up and tore the bandage off her neck exposing the claw marks that were still pretty visible. Duncan quickly pulled a bandana out of his pocket and put it against her neck.

Jess didn't care she continued to glare at James. "I was mauled by a bear and went over a cliff. I got lucky there was a ledge underneath and even more lucky Duncan here and his family was out riding. They saved my life."

James looked at her. "If you would have stayed in the area I left you in them you would have been safe till I got you this morning."

"Did you even go out this morning?"

"Yes."

"No you didn't." Vida glared at James as she crossed her arms. "You've been here all morning."

James glared at Vida then at Jess again. "Fine I didn't."

"Why?"

"Nick's idea."

Vida gasped and looked at her boyfriend. "Nick?"

"So what Jess could have used another night on that mountain she is a pain. We were better off leaving her behind."

Vida glared. "Did you ever think that it was her paying for us to have a good time here? What would you of done then. Steal her money."

"Why not the little bitch could afford it?"

Duncan went to hit the man but Vida beat him to it. She slapped him. "We are over Nick and believe me there will always be consequences to your actions."

Jess looked at James. "Why would you do something so mean to me? I liked you."

James turned red with anger. "Why in the hell would I like some freak who parents didn't even want her?"

When Jess gasped Duncan had enough he punched James. But when James and Nick tried to dive for Duncan Jack and Matt stepped forward to stop them.

"Okay boys I have heard enough." Jack slipped handcuffs on Nick then on James. "You under arrest for endangerment and if I can add it attempted murder."

James twisted and kicked at Jack's shins. "You can't do this."

Jack smiled. "The hell I can." He opened his leather jacket so they saw his badge. "I am Chief Stone and I believe I will add assaulting an officer to that list. MacBain? Can you and Gregor put these two in my cruiser?"

When they walked out Vida looked at him trying to hide her smile. "Can you really do that?"

Jack laughed. "For kicking me I can as to the other charges that is just a few weeks in jail maybe a month."


	6. Nedding a Father

When he left Vida went to the bedroom to pack her James's and Nick's things. Duncan turned to talk to Jess when he saw she wasn't there.

"Jess?"

Vida walked out her face pale. "She's in here."

Duncan, Grey and Callum ran into the other room. Jess sat on the corner curled into a ball crying into her knees. Duncan walked over and crouched in front of Jess. When he touched her shoulder she flinched.

"Easy Jess."

But she just curled into a tighter ball and continued to cry. Duncan looked up at his dad and uncle for help. When Greylen stepped forward Duncan backed away. Grey leaned down and easily gripping Jess's shoulder he brought her to her feet ignoring her struggles. And with the patients he learn with his own daughters he sat on the bed with her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her so her head was resting on his shoulder.

She struggled for a few moments then she gripped Grey's shirt as she continued to cry. Grey sat there rocking her waiting for her to calm down. The whole time Duncan felt useless. She hadn't let him hold her only Grey. He stepped out of the room for a moment and Callum followed.

"Duncan?"

Duncan ran a hand through his hair frustrated. How the hell had he came from holding her all through the night and this morning and nearly making love to her to having her flinch from his touch. It ripped something deep inside.

"Duncan?"

He turned to look at his father. "I would never hurt her. Why did she flinch from me?"

"Easy son."

"No papa. I held her all night because she had nightmares. And this morning…" He stopped and ran his hand through his hair again. "This morning we were rolling around kissing. She had never flinched from my touch before."

"Easy son it isn't your fault."

"But?"

"No… Look, remember what that bastard said to her about her family not wanting her it really hurt her. All she needed was a father to hold her. That is what Grey is doing it's not something you could control."

Duncan nodded. "But I still feel like I should have done something."

Vida walked up. "There was nothing you can do."

Duncan turned to her. "How long have you known her?"

"A long time! We grew up together."

"Her parents?"

"I never knew she didn't say. We grew up in an orphanage. I was lucky I was adopted but she never was. No one wanted her. Her only happiness was in the two old men who brought her to the orphanage. They were like grandpa's to her. They couldn't adopt her, the state wouldn't allow it because they were too old that there was a fear they would pass before she was old enough. But they fixed it where she could come and stay and visit. She'd go stay a week every month. Extra during the summer because of her birthday. And she would spend a full month with them for Christmas and New Year but when she was 18 they passed away. First one then the other. Now she is alone."

Duncan looked toward the room where he could hear Grey murmuring to her. He walked back and saw she had stopped crying and was quietly sitting on Grey's lap as he rocked her.

"Everything will be okay lass. You'll see."

"James is right no one ever wanted me."

"Ah but lass you must not have your eyes opened."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled down at her. "We want you lass. We would very much like ye to stay with us. Grace would love to be able to mother another girl. She loves to putter around like an old mother hen."

That help Jess gave a watery laugh."Really?"

"Aye, and I would like another girl to teach some of my knowledge." Grey saw Duncan peeking around the door frame. He smiled and looked back down. "Not to mention Duncan."

"Duncan?"

"I am sure he could love nothing better then for you to stay around. I am very certain he wants you lass."

Jess looked up and Grey. "Why would he want someone like me I have no family?"

"No one?"

"No the only two people who ever cared for me passed years ago."

"Well know you have a huge family to care for you now."

Jess laughed. "Huge? What in numbers or size?"

Grey tossed back his head and laughed and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

"Both lass both."

She smiled and wiped her cheek. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now pack your stuff and we can go back to Gu Brath."

"Alright."

As she packed her suitcases and backpack Grey walked out and talked with Duncan and Callum. They told him what Vida had said about Jess. When she walked out Vida smiled.

"Jess I am gonna head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides I need to tell Nick's and James's folks it will be a while till they come home. Heck they might have to come her to bail them out."

Jess smiled and Vida hugged her. "I am sorry for what happened." She noticed Duncan on the other side of the room. "Then again I am sure that was when you met that hunk."

Jess blushed. "Duncan is a gentle man."

Vida smiled and said goodbye to the men. As she walked out Robby and Matt came in. Duncan looked at Jess.

"Are you ready lass?"

"Yes. Just let me get my things."

Duncan, Matt, and Robbie followed her into the room. They grabbed her suitcases and when she went to grab her backpack when Duncan took it and swung it over his shoulder.

The other two walked out but when Duncan went to leave Jessica grabbed his arms and pulled him to a stop. Once he turned Jess stood on tiptoe and gently kissed him. She pulled back and gently rubbed her finger across his lips.

"I am sorry for pulling from you."

"It's alright lass."

As she stepped away Duncan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him so he could kiss her again. She moaned against his mouth. But as Duncan canted his head to kiss her deeper he heard his father called from the front room.

Duncan pulled back and looked down at her. "You never have to fear me lass. If you ever need someone, whether it be a shoulder to lean on or just someone to hold you. I'll always be there for you."

She looked up and him a tear falling down her check. "Thank you."

He twined his fingers with hers and lifted their hands to wipe the tear of her cheek. "Come on lets go home."

Jess gently bit her bottom lip and followed. Grey and Callum smiled when they saw Duncan holding her hand.


	7. Her Story

They headed back to Gu Brath and they dropped her things in her room. She changed into a tank top and a skirt. Duncan came in and helped her unpack and put things away in the closet and draws. When he found her silk ice blue dress he raised a brow.

"What do we have here?"

Jess who had just put the last of her lingerie in the draw of the mirrored dresser looked up and noticed the dress. She gasped and tried to make a grab for it. Duncan smiled and pulled it away.

"Hang on a moment lass."

She blushed. "It was a gift from Vida."

Duncan turned and laid the dress against her and tilted his head. "You would look beautiful in this."

"It was Vida's idea to get me this dress as some other special things. She wanted to try and get me to relax with men."

"Relax?" He sat the dress in the closet and smiled letting his hand slip to rest on her hip. "You seemed really relaxed with me."

"With you it just so easy, like breathing. With any other man she tried to hook me up with it just felt like…"

"Like what?"

"Like it was the wrong time and wrong place with the wrong man?"

"Maybe your heart was just waiting for your right man."

She tilted her head with a smile and looked up at him. "And are you that man?"

He laughed. "Maybe, we can never know till we listen to our heart."

Jess looked down and toyed with a button on his shirt. "I could never hear it."

Duncan lifted her chin. "Well I might be able to remedy that."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against his chest till their eyes were level. She gasped.

"What?"

Duncan leaned in and kissed her passionately. He felt his blood boil from the gently pressure of her body against his. When he tried to pull back Jess gave a little groan of frustration and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again.

He laughed against her mouth as he let his hands slid down to cup her bottom. She had a perfect upside down heart shape bum. Jess responded by lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Duncan groaned and leaned her against the wall, his hands slipping under her shirt to touch the soft warm skin of her ribs. When his hands connected with skin, Jess couldn't take it. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Duncan let go long enough to let his shirt fall to the floor. Then he let his hands run up her legs pushing the skirt up so she was settled more against him.

Finally taking his mouth from her he stared at her. He saw her as aroused as he. He leaned in and kissed her again. Her fingers ran through his hair and she groan as she rocked against him. Duncan let his hands slid up her legs under her skirt and to her thighs holding her against him. He toyed with the lace of her panties.

Duncan was about to slip his hand underneath when a gasp from the door caught their attention. They looked and saw Charlotte and Grace standing at the door holding medical supplies.

"Mom!"

Grace had looked to the side and Charlotte stood with her hand over her mouth.

Jess quickly unwrapped her legs and sat them back down. Duncan let her go and stepped away. He then reached down and grabbed his shirt putting it back on.

Charlotte looked at her son. "Why don't you go downstairs and help your father while me and Grace tend to Jess."

Duncan left and Jess felt like running away. But before she could do anything Grace walked up and took Jess's arm and sat her down on the sofa in the room. Charlotte sat down with a smile.

"So dear I see you and Duncan were getting cozy in here."

While Grace laughed Jessica blushed. "I…"

Charlotte smiled. "It's okay dear I am happy to see that Duncan had finally taken interest in a woman."

Jess looked up. "Please I am sure there are many who like's Duncan."

"Yes but not has ever caught Duncan's eye. Till now."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jess stayed still while Grace and Charlotte tended to her wounds. Putting medicine on and applying new bandages.

When they were done Grace and Charlotte led her back downstairs.

Duncan was sitting on the couch looked at the fire as he waited. When she passed him he took her hand and pulled her to sit beside him. When she giggled he slipped an arm around her shoulders as the others sat down around them. Duncan winked at his dad when he smiled at them.

Jess sighed and laid her head on Duncan's shoulder. Grey looked at her.

"Lass Vida told us you grew up in an orphanage."

"I did. I was there till I was sixteen."

Grace gasped. "What about your parents."

Jess looked down and toyed with Duncan's fingers. He made her look up. "Can we know your story Jess?"

She nodded and took a deep breathe. "I never knew my parents. I was found."

"By who dear?"

Jess smiled. "By two old men they were friends and they found me."

"What were their names?"

"I never knew the full names I was always told to call them Grandpa Roger and Grandpa Tom. They named me."

Duncan looked down at her. "You know I never asked your full name."

She laughed and poked him in the ribs. "I'll get to it, let me tell the story."

"Of course."

Jess laid her head back on his shoulder and she told her story. "Grandpa Roger and Grandpa Tom were on their way home when they found me. For what I understand they had found me in a garbage bin. They eventually found my parents. They had said that they didn't want anything to do with me. The police arrested them for attempted murder. Roger and Tom tried to adopt me. Saying they were relative but they weren't allowed."

Grey growled from the corner. "That is wrong to leave a baby in the dumpster."

Jess sighed. "Considering it was right when I was born."

Everyone stared at her. Grace gasped. "When you were born?"

"Yeah? According to Tom and Roger I was still bloody and that the umbilical cord poorly cut. For what the police said they did a home birth and threw me out like trash. "

"I hope they fry in Hell."

Jess looked up. "Their both dead. In Jail my birth mother was killed by some inmates who found out what she did. My birth father committed suicide because he couldn't take the guilt."

She snuggled against Duncan's side afraid the old ache would return. They didn't. "When Roger and Tom knew they couldn't keep me they worked out a deal with the government and the orphanage I was at. They were allowed to take me for a week each month. An extra week on my birthday, my favorite was Christmas and New Years Eve. I was allowed to stay a whole month. They were given the right to name me. Roger wanted to name me Jessica because he said I looked like one. He gave me the middle name Kaia of his sister and Tom just smiled and said he wanted my last name to be Gregor."

She didn't notice everyone stiffen. "Roger got in and said I couldn't be Gregor he wanted my last name to have Mac in it so they come up with MacGregor. So my name is Jessica Kaia MacGregor."

Grey looked around then back at Jess. "Did they treat you right?"

"They did. I couldn't wait till I went to stay with them. They lived in this large house and they gave me my own room. They had given me a horse but when I was nine I fell off the horse and broke my arm. Tom got rid of the horse. When I asked him where Galahad was he said he had given him to a cousin who needed a large horse. Though they made sure I got back on a horse when I was better so I wouldn't be afraid of them."

Callum laughed. "Well that is what you are supposed to do."

Jess laughed. "I was happy when I turned sixteen a judge allowed me a decision I could go and stay with them but I was supposed to return to the orphanage one month out of a year. But I was happy and so were they. In fact they had the time of their life bulling the boy who asked me to prom… But one month when I was seventeen I came home and Roger told me Tom had passed away and that they had him cremated. I was upset but Roger was so gong ho about making me laugh he sent me on a trip to Australian with Vida and when we got back I was told Roger had passed from disease and that he was also cremated. "

She looked down feeling her heart hurt at the memory." A lawyer came to me and told me they had left me a lot of money and the home they had. But I couldn't go back to that house it hurt too much. So since it was so big I had it fixed right and gave it to the orphanage. The building they had was falling apart and not worth fixing so they got the house I grew up in. Not to long ago I talked to the administrator there and was told there had been an increase in adoptions since they moved in there."

Grace smiled. "That was a wonderful thing to do for them."

"Yeah I know."

She felt Duncan turn his chin to her hair and gently rubbed it.


	8. Apart of the Family

They all sat there and talked for about and hour. Grace looked up. "Remember Duncan we have many people coming in today for the big get together tomorrow."

Jess looked up. "Get together?"

Grace laughed. "The summer solstice is tomorrow and we always have a dinner."

"Oh no! Maybe I would be better in the hotel."

"No… No dear. You are staying here." She smiled mischievously. "I get to play mother again with you and I am really enjoy it."

"But Grace I can't. I'm not family."

"No Jess you're invited. But there is one thing I would ask."

"Anything!"

Grace laughed. "I would ask if you can move all your things into Duncan's room. If you don't mind I would like you to bunk with him for a few days."

Jess blushed and Duncan shifted in his seat his neck turning red. Grey barked out laughing. Charlotte smiled. "There wouldn't be a problem dear?"

Duncan laughed. "No it's not a problem."

Jess and Duncan went upstairs and moved her things over to Duncan's room. By time they made their way back downstairs people already started to arrive and settle in. Kenzie and his wife Eve took the room she was in. Jess and Duncan kind of gave each other space the rest of the day.

Jess was wondering what he was thinking but what woman alive knows what a man's thinking. But she spent her day in the kitchen with Grace, Charlotte, Winter, Eve, Mabel, Maddy and her daughter Sarah. Jess sat down Sarah playing cards. It seemed whenever they could Grace and Charlotte always had her play with a kid. But she didn't mind she loved kids.

"You know if you don't mind I would like to make something for tomorrow."

Grace smiled. "Like what."

"Well I am famous for my float away biscuit, and my red velvet cake. Whether it be with chocolate frosting or my vanilla frosting."

Charlotte smiled. "Really with these men we would need both."

"Let me guess they have a sweet tooth."

"Yep!" Grace looked up. "Why don't you get Duncan to take you to the store so you can get everything you need? So you can get back in time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"We all are going out to dinner."

Jess sucked in a breath and looked up. "Um… Is it possible for me to sit this one out?"

Grace walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder." Why dear?"

"I'm not a member of your family I feel like an intruder."

"You're not an intruder dear."

"But I am not a member of your family and I don't really know anyone."

Grace sat beside her and hugged her. "Why are you so nervous about being with the family?"

"I've never really been with a family I wouldn't know what to do. Could… Could I just stay here while you guys are gone? I could get to baking my cakes because they are suppose to refrigerated for about seven hours."

Grace sighed. "You could make them tomorrow. We want you to come. You'll meet more of my daughters tonight."

Jess looked down. "Is it possible you can give me a list to study while I am here tonight? Please."

Grace hugged her again."Alright dear, but I want your word on something."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow when everyone is here you are not to hide. I want you to walk around and talk to a few people in the family. I don't like that you feel like an intruder."

Winter smiled. "Fiona wouldn't think your and intruder. She woke up and called out auntie Jessie"

Jess's face went pale. "I'm not her aunt though."

"She thinks you are."

Jess gave a small smile and stood up. "I'll make that list and go and bye the things I need."

"Okay dear."

Jess grabbed a pen and paper and made the list she needed. When it was done she walked out and to the living room and smiled at Duncan.

"Duncan can you take me to the store please."

He jumped up with a smile. "Of course."

He lead her out and to his large truck. When she went to step on the running board he picked her up and sat her in the seat. He walked around and climbed behind the wheel. As he drove he turned to glance at her. "What ye needing at the store?"

"Just something so I can make a few things for this big dinner tomorrow."

"Good!"

Jess looked at him. "Duncan can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Why have you avoided me today?"

He took her hand and twined their fingers together and lifted their hands to kiss the back of hers. "I didn't mean to. My dad and uncle have had me to the side having a talk with me."

Jess giggled. "They gave you the speech didn't they?"

"Yeah, and I am sure my mother and aunt Grace did the same to you."

"Yep!"

They laughed and Duncan slowed down and stopped in front of the store. They walked in and got everything they needed. Jess couldn't help but see two woman staring at Duncan. They glared at her when Duncan walked up to wrap his arms around her waist.

When they got into the truck she asked him. "Who were those two women?"

Duncan sighed. "Tia and her sister Carman, they are a fan club."

"What do you mean?"

"They are apart of fan club here in Pine Creek. Since at a time there were five of us MacKeage's Single. They wanted to see which ones would marry us. But now it is down to two. Me and my cousin Ian. Hamish is courting a woman named Susan and Robbie is married now so is Kenzie and William. Since I am building a house they are trying to trap me."

"Really?" Jess couldn't help but smile." Poor baby!"

Duncan gave a smiling glare. "Don't tease me woman. I don't have perfect control."

Jess faked a mock shiver. "Oh I'm scared. Someone save me the big bad highlander is going to get me."

Duncan gave her a wicked smile when they pulled in to Gu Brath. "Not get you lass." He leaned closer till their noses touch and when he spoke his lips moved barley touching hers. "But ravish you thoroughly."

She smiled she hoped out of his truck and grabbed a few bags from the back, Duncan grabbed the rest. Grace and Charlotte smiled as they entered. There was another woman there. When she saw Duncan she smiled and after he put the bags down she hugged him.

Jess sat her bags down and went to walk out when Duncan grabbed her arm. "Wait Jess."

She turned around and he smiled. "Jessica I'd like you to meet my sister Sadie and her husband Morgan. Morgan, Sadie this is Jessica MacGregor."

Sadie walked up and smiled and instead of shaking the hand Jess held out she hugged her. "It's wonderful to meet you."

When she was done hugging her Jess found her ribs nearly being crushed in a bear hug by Morgan. "It's an honor to meet ye lass? Welcome to the family."

"Huh?"

Grace smiled. "You are apart of our family now dear."

"Oh!"


	9. Loving her

Grace showed Jess the second fridge and helped her put all her ingredients away. Jess sat and talked with Sadie for a while as Grey walked in and smiled.

"Ladies are ye ready?"

Grace smile. "Yes were ready."

Grey looked at Jess. "Aren't you ready lass?"

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

Grace walked up and kissed Grey. "I'll tell you later dear."

"Okay."

They all went into the living room and Jess followed still talking with Sadie. She found Sadie felt like a sister to her and Jess never felt that before. She smiled at Duncan when she walked in.

But when Duncan saw how she was dressed he tilted his head. "Is that what you're wearing lass."

She followed then to the door and smiled up at Duncan.

"I'm not going."

Duncan stared at her his face shown disappointment as he followed his family out of the house. Grey smiled at her. "If there is anything you need lass our cell phone numbers are in the kitchen. We have a key so keep these doors locked."

Jess laughed. "I'm a big girl Grey."

Grey laughed and pulled Jess into a hug. "I told you I get to play papa with you. I'm just making sure."

"Yes sir."

He let her go and Jess watch them all load up and waved as they pulled out. She saw Duncan looked at her from the back seat of Grey's truck. Jess stepped back and closed the front door and locked it. She walked into the kitchen and looked on the side table and saw the list with their numbers. She couldn't help but smile.

He was series he wanted to father her to make up what she had missed all her life and for that she knew she had began to love Grey and Grace along with many of their family.

Meanwhile in the truck Duncan looked back at the house. He was stupid he is giving up a chance to be alone with Jess. He looked up. "Stop the truck Uncle Grey."

Greylen stopped the truck and looked back. "What?"

Duncan got out. "I'm not leaving her by herself."

Grace smiled. "Wonderful idea, we'll bring you two back some dessert."

"Alright."

He closed the door and waved at his parents as he walked back to Gu Brath. He wasn't gonna leave Jess alone and why give up a chance to be alone with her.

Jess went out into the barn walking around and messing with the horses. Everyone had left for their dinner and Jess was taking a little time before she started the cakes.

She hate that Duncan was disappointed that she wasn't going. She just didn't feel right being with their family yet. She stopped in front of Kora petting her nose when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Jess jumped and turned to see Duncan. He smiled at her his arms staying around her.

"Duncan what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"But you're family?"

He pulled her closer. "I'd rather have this time with you."

When she smiled at him Duncan pulled her to him and kissed her. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When Duncan cupped her bottom she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. While her fingers ran through his hair Duncan deepened the kiss sliding a hand under her shirt. But when she shifted her hips to rub against him he pulled away.

"Are you sure lass?"

"Yes."

"Be sure Jess, because if we go through with this then you are mine."

Jess smiled. "I'm more then sure. But are you?"

"Decision made babe."

Duncan walked to the end of the barn to the office. He walked in and sat Jess on her feet. As he locked the door Jess looked around. There was a desk in the corner and a small pill of hay. To the side there was a door that leads to a bathroom.

Duncan walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a roll of fabric. Jess saw the plaid design and color of the shirt she's seem Duncan wear. She watched Duncan shake out the fabric and spread it out on the hay. As he went to the window and closed the curtain Jess sat down on the plaid.

Jess was sitting in the middle of a comfy make-shift bed without a drop of color on her face, except for her cheeks.

Duncan sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and with his other hand tilted her chin up and he kissed her. Duncan eased Jess back and settled on top of her.

She was sweet and warm and filled with passion. He never stopped kissing her as he untucked her shirt and pushed it up to her chest. Jess gripped his hair deepening the kiss. Duncan found the clasp at the front of her bra and opened it, pushing it aside and covering her breast with his hands.

She moaned deep in her throat, arching her breasts into his palm. Duncan groaned as the woman beneath him squirmed until her hips were directly against his erection. She let go and began to caress his shoulders and his arms. She pulled her mouth free and kissed his jaw as she pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants. Duncan brushed the hair from her face and kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her closed eyes. He pulled his shirt off.

He unbuckled her belt and unsnapped her jeans. Then very slowly he pulled down her pants and slid off her shoes. He tossed them to the side. As he settled back against her Jess wrapped her silky legs around him.

That was his undoing. Duncan unfastened his own pants and pushed them down to his knees. He settled himself between her thighs and held himself.

"Jess? Look at me sweetheart."

She did, and he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Please!" She wrapped her legs around his waist. Duncan centered himself over her and gently pushed into her. There was little resistance as he moved deeper.

Until he reached her maidenhead.

"Jess?" He froze staring down at her.

"Oh just push I know it's suppose to hurt the first time."

Duncan took a deep breath and thrust through her hymen. He didn't stop till he was seated completely inside her. Then he set a gentle rhythm, as he sank deeper into her softness. When Jess moaned and rubbed her hand against his ribs Duncan quickened his thrusts.

He held out till he felt Jess clench around him. In her pleasure she screamed out and Duncan caught it with his mouth. He thrust twice more before he threw his head back with the force of his pleasure as he released his seed deep inside her.


	10. Don't want to be like my mother

He relaxed on top of her and kissed her forehead, Shifting to lay on his side he held Jess against him as their bodies cooled.

"I'm glad you stayed."

Duncan smiled. "Aye! So am I!"

Jess sighed and snuggled closer her hand sliding up and around his neck. She settled her head on his shoulder.

Duncan smiled as he felt Jess settle against him. His smile faded a bit when he remembered where they were. The Barn! He made love to her in the damn barn. What was he a heathen.

"What are you thinking?"

He smiled. "That that was amazing."

"Really?"

"Aye."

When he went to kiss her she gasped and pushed him away.

"Your family will be back soon I want to have those cake's done."

"Alright lass."

They stood up and quickly dress. When they walked back into the house Jess turned to Duncan.

"Could you get everything out I'm going to take a quick shower."

Duncan smiled wickedly. "We could share a shower."

Jess stepped back with a laugh. "Not now handsome."

He pouted. "Okay."

Jess went upstairs and took her a quick shower and walked to the dresser where Duncan put all her clothes. She went through and found the lingerie Vida got her. She chose her royal blue silk bra and panties. As she pulled them on she had a sudden thought. They didn't use any protection. She could be pregnant. She couldn't. She wasn't ready for something like that. She had the fear she would become like her mother. But as she looked in the mirror she knew she would never be like her mother.

She pulled on her skirt and a blouse and walked back downstairs. She saw Duncan had sat out her things but he was no where to be seen.

Jess stood in front of the counter looking at her ingredients. After telling Duncan's family about her parents she had thought of them more. She had never knew her birth mother so how could she know how her mother acted. I mean if she never wanted a baby why didn't she just get an abortion.

Jess had a sudden thought, 'What if it was just me she didn't want'.

"Are you okay love?"

She looked up to see Duncan beside her.

"Just thinking."

"About what you looked upset."

Jess turned and looked up at Duncan. "I don't want to turn into my mother."

"You won't"

"How can I know that? I could be and never know it."

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't use protection. I could be pregnant."

Duncan hugged her kicking himself for being reckless.

"You might not be. And even if you were the woman I made love to would never abandon her baby."

He held her as she calmed down. When she was better Jess looked up with a weak smile.

"From now on we use protection."

Duncan laughed. "Yes ma'am. Now are we gonna make some cakes.

"Why of course?"

She sat to make the cakes and remembering what Grace had said she was making four two layer cakes. As they baked Duncan watched as she made the vanilla and chocolate whipped topping.

When she finished the chocolate she dipped her finger into the topping she held it up.

"Taste?"

Duncan leaned forward and sucked her finger into his mouth. But when Jess turned back to the counter Duncan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close kissing her.

"Umm!"

Jess smiled at him when he looked down at her. "So do you liked the icing?"

"Yep but it was better when I tasted you as well."

As Jess blushed she tuned back around and started on the vanilla whipped icing. When she was done before she could reach for it Duncan stuck his finger in the icing and held it up to her mouth.

"Now it is your turn to take a taste."

Jess leaned forward and mimicking him she sucked his finger into her mouth and tasted him. When he pulled his finger back Jess stood up on her toes and kissed him. Duncan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and set her on the counter. He stepped between her knees and leaned against her kissing her.

Jess pulled back. "Umm that was delicious."

Duncan laughed and pulled her back to him kissing her again. But as Jess leaned forward the timer on the stove went off. With a sigh she got up and took her cakes out of the oven and sat them on the top to let them cool.

She noticed that she had quite a bit of cake batter left.

"Hey Duncan, how many kids will be here tomorrow."

"Quite a bit why."

"I was thinking of take my left over batter and making cupcakes for them."

Duncan smiled. "That'll be a neat idea."

She fixed them up and put them into the oven. As the cupcakes baked Jess told Duncan of her idea.

"I was thinking if you don't mind tomorrow morning could you take me to the store so I can get some candy."

"What will they do with candy?"

"Decorate their own cupcakes."

Duncan laughed. "They'll love that idea."

Jess laughed and when the oven dinged she took the cupcakes out and sat them on the counter to cool.

Taking the cakes over to the other counter she trimmed them and sat one on each cake plate. Taking a spoonful of each icing she spread them out. Then she sat the other cakes on top.

"Duncan can you get the raspberries and cherries?"

He did and as he sat them on the counter Jess finished up spreading the icing. She took a pastry bag and filled it with vanilla icing and piped swirls. On top of that she placed a raspberry on each swirl, then a cherry in the middle. She then placed the cake in the fridge.

"Duncan get me the kisses please."

"Oh yeah!"

When she turned toward him Duncan swept her up and touched his mouth to hers. Lifting her off her feet.

Jess smiled, this wasn't the kisses she was talking about. But they were so much better.

She giggled and pulled back. "I need to finish the cake."

He groaned. "Fine."

Jess turned and finished the chocolate cake decoration the swirls with chocolate kisses and a cherry in the middle, then placed it in the fridge.

She packed up the cupcakes and placed them in the fridge.


	11. Caught red handed

Duncan took her hand and pulled her into the living room. Sitting on the couch he pulled her down into his lap.

"Duncan?"

"What lass?"

"What are you doing?"

He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to hold you."Jess smiled when she felt something harden under her bottom.

"Yeah but I think you want more." She wiggles her bottom against him. Duncan groaned and turned her in his lap so she straddled his lap and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands pushing her skirt up.

Jess settled against him as she deepened the kiss. Duncan unbuttoned her blouse and sucked in a breathe when he saw her lingerie. But his attention was drawn elsewhere when Duncan unclasped the front of her bra. He leaned forward and sucked her breast into his mouth and laved it. Jess let her head fall back with a moan as her fingers went into Duncan's hair holding his head.

But when he went to slid his fingers under her panties they heard car doors slam. Jess quickly attached her bra and buttoned her blouse, but Duncan wouldn't let her up.

"Duncan?"

"Stay there lass." But he moved her till she was sitting sideways on his lap.

"Duncan let me up."

"I can't lass."

"But…"

"I can't" He lifted his hips so his erection pushed against her. "If you move they'll know."

"Oh alright."

She sat still as she heard his family come through the front door. They stopped and smiled when they saw them.

Grey smiled. "Hey you two. How is everything?"

Duncan smiled. "Good."

Grace walked over and handed them a bag. "That's some steaks, loaded baked potatoes, and some cheesecake. It's all still hot."

"Thanks aunt Grace."

They got up and walked to the kitchen. Duncan sat up their food as Jess showed Grace and Sadie the cakes.

Grace laughed when Jess told her idea about the kids. "That's a wonderful idea."

Sadie smiled. "They look professional."

"Thanks."

As they walked back to the living room Jess sat at the small breakfast table by the window.

Duncan smiled. "Want a little wine?" He laughed at the face she made.

"Sorry I don't care for wine or any alcohol."

"That's okay. How about a soda?"

"Sure."

As he made the soda Jess fixed two wine glasses with a couple of cherries and crushed ice. Duncan laughed when he saw the wine glasses.

"Good idea."

They sat down and ate their steaks. But when Duncan handed her a plate a cheesecake she shook her head.

"No thanks Duncan I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

He smiled "Really?"

"Yes you have the cake."

He laughed and ate both pieces as Jess sat across from him. When he was done they washed their dishes and as Jess walked out Duncan pulled her to him and kissed her. Jess smiled and kissed him back.

Setting her away Duncan kept his hands on her waist as he whispered. "Don't think we are finished love. I intend to finish what we started."

"Your family?"

Duncan laughed. "So what Kenzie and Eve will be doing the same across the hall?"

When she blushed he kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. Once he finally let her go she walked into the living room. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

Jess sat down and Grace pulled out a photo album and began to point out people. Jess sat their listening and trying to remember them all but she was sure she wouldn't.

It was close to 11 o'clock when Kenzie and Eve said good night and Jess watched with awe as Kenzie swung Eve up in his arms and carried her upstairs. The hair on the back of Jess's neck stood up and she looked toward the corner. Duncan sat in a recliner and stared at her with fire in his eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she knew he would pounce on her the moment they were alone.

Biting her lip Jess smiled to everyone. "Well I think I'll head to bed because if as many people will be here as you say there will be I need some rest."


	12. I think I love you!

She stood up and both Grey and Grace hugged her and kissed her cheek and forehead goodnight. As she walked through the foyer and headed for the stars she heard something behind her. As she turned she saw only a broad shoulder and it settled against her stomach and she was picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Duncan!"

He didn't say anything just slapped a hand on her butt and carried her upstairs.

"Duncan put me down."

"No."

"Duncan?"

"I'll put you down in a minute."

She just laughed as he opened his door and carried her into his room locking the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and tossed her off his shoulder. She bounced twice with a laugh.

Duncan leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then slowly he pulled back. "I'm going to make love to ye till were both exhausted."

"Hope you have protection."

"More then enough."

He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and bra and pulled them both off. Once he threw them over to the corner he leaned down and indulged himself in her taste. He took first one nipple then the other nibbling and sucking.

Jess moaned and writhed under him. Her moaning inflamed him and her sigh of pleasure feed the flames that engulfed him. Duncan growled against her flesh and suckled deeply. Jess back bowed and she groaned his name as she clutches at his shoulder. "Oh Duncan!"

Sliding down her body, he slid her skirt off and the silk panties beneath. As he kissed his way down her stomach he felt her stiffen, when he neared her core.

"Duncan, you can't be thinking to…"

"Sh…" He kissed her lips and smiled. "I want you to feel the pleasure."

"I?"

He kissed her nose. "I was your first Jess. Let me show you how to make real love. Just relax."

Once she did he smiled and kissed his way down again. But when his mouth covered her center she gasped. He didn't stop he teased her with his tongue. Cupping her bottom he pulled her closer to his mouth. When she let out another moan Duncan squeezed her bottom.

Jess reached a hand down and locked it in his hair. As he nibbled her she groaned.

"Oh god! Duncan that feels…" She couldn't finish.

He growled against her. He added a finger pushing it inside her as he nibbled her nub.

When he gently nipped it, she screamed her pleasure. The sound was caught out when Duncan quickly moved up and kissed her.

When she settled he pulled back and smiled.

"We don't need to wake anyone."

"Please Duncan I want to feel you inside me."

Duncan got up and quickly undressed. As he returned to Jess he grabbed a condom and put it on settling himself between her thighs.

"Ready Love?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He need no other encouragement he dove into her capturing any sound she made with his mouth.

He groaned and sat a pace that sent rockets up their spines. As his thrust in Jess rose up to meet each thrust urging him to go faster.

When she ran her hands down his chest he took her hands linked his fingers with hers and pinned then beside her head.

Duncan looked down at her as he thrust, he felt his control slipping.

"Come again love."

That sent her over the edge. She climaxed beneath him. When she clinched around him Duncan lost control and with a might groaned he stilled on top of her.

Jess smiled up at him as the sweat cooled on their skin. She gently ran her hand over his shoulder and she felt him tremble a little. That was unusual this big bad giant trembling.

"Your shaking."

"Aye a little."

"Why though?"

Duncan smiled and slid out of her and down beside her pulling her to him so her head resting on his chest.

"Because of you. I've never felt like this with someone."

Jess looked up. "Duncan can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I… I think I'm in love with you."

Duncan looked down at her and smiled his eye showing something she couldn't quite place. But if she had to say it looked almost like his heart and soul was in his eyes. Now it was her trembling.

"You think you love me?"

"Yeah... But it's only been two days so you never know." She looked down suddenly shy.

Duncan tipped her head back and kissed her. "Well let me tell you something. I really think I love you too."

Jess could feel her heart in her throat. She leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his jaw. Duncan turned his head and caught her lips with his and shared her tenderest of kisses thinking this was a woman he could spend his life with.

Jess sighed and snuggled against him. "You are a wonderful man Duncan MacKeage"

He smiled. "Why thank you Jessica MacGregor." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer and shut his eyes. "Now love get some sleep."

Jess snuggled closer and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	13. The Dream

As she slept she dreamed but the dream wasn't of her at least she think so. In the dream she saw a two story house with a porch wrapped around. She followed as the dream went around the house. As they came to the backyard she saw three little kids. One girl and two boys they were wrestling on the ground with three puppies.

Jess watched them play but they stopped and saw they looked toward the house. When the dream moved Jess saw Duncan step out the back door and down the porch steps. When he was on the ground all the children yelled.

"Papa!"

They ran and knocked him down. Duncan laughed as he tickled them. They girl who Jess knew was named Andriana Grace and only 3 sat on his stomach.

"Why mommy go to the doctor."

Duncan smiled. "She was gonna check on the baby."

One of the boys who was two and whom name was Jeffery Morgan looked at his daddy." Papa how did mommy get a baby in her belly?"

His twin Callum Michael who they called 'Cal' laughed. "Papa did the magic put the baby in momma's tummy."

"Yes son."

Andriana smiled. "Momma's home."

Duncan stood up and kept his hand on his kids shoulders as a suburban pulled into the drive and into the garage. Jess watched as a pregnant woman walked out her hand over her womb. But when the dream moved to her face Jess knew if she was awake she would gasp. The pregnant woman was her.

She smiled as the kids laughed and called out "momma" and ran to her to hug her. She watched as she leant over and hugged the kids when she straightened Duncan walked up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"How was everything?"

"Good."

She took Andriana's hand and lead the up on the porch. Duncan followed a son on each side. She watched herself settle into the swing on the porch and Andriana on one side Cal on the other. Duncan pulled on a chair toward the swing and held Jeffery on his knee.

Cal placed his hand on her distended abdomen. "What did the doctor say momma?"

She watched herself smile. "He said I was doing great and he told me something that you might like."

Jeffery leant forward. "What?"

She smiled. "He told me that I am having another healthy baby."

Jeffery and Cal were laughing. Andriana gave a weak smile.

"Momma is it more brothers."

She smiled and hugged her daughter. "He told me that I will be having a girl."

Andriana laughed and hugged her and the boys smile.

Cal looked up at her. "I guess that's okay were even now."

Everyone laughed.

The ground in the dream shook and she watched herself look up to Robbie and Matt coming closer.

Matt yelled. "Get the kids in the house."

But before anything could happen they saw a woman on the edge of the forest looking at them.

She watched as she walked up not listening to Robbie, Matt, or Duncan she stopped feet away from the woman.

"What do you want?"

The witch smiled. "Your daughters of course. The angel behind you and the one you carry."

She placed a hand on her stomach. "You'll not have my children."

She heard her daughter scream and saw Andy rise off the ground and float toward the witch.

Not knowing were it came from she threw her arm out and lightning shot out at the witch. Andy got on the ground and ran to her.

"Duncan take Andy, Robbie take Cal and Matt watch Jeffery." She felt the men do what she told them and the witch took a step forward.

"I will have them there is no denying it."

She smiled. "There is one thing you should know."

"What?"

"It's not nice to piss off mother nature." She raised her hand and a tree root grew out of the ground to swip at the witch send her back ten feet.

"You'll pay for that."

The witch shot a fireball at her and with the flick of her hand and word she didn't know the earth rose to create a wall to protect her. When the fire blast hit it the wall fell.

She sent another jolt of lightning toward the witch and the witch sent it back and it headed for her stomach. She didn't think she could respond fast enough. The witch was wanting to kill her baby. As the lightning hit her stomach…


	14. Seeing the Future

Jess jerked awake sitting straight up in bed. Her breathing was hard and there was sweat over her body though she felt cold. She looked at the clock it was almost 4 in the morning.

"Everything okay?"

She turned and saw Duncan looking up at her. He sat up and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Nightmare?"

Jess took a deep breathe. "Yes and no. It started out to be a good but strange dream. Then it turned into a nightmare when the witch came."

"Witch? Why don't you tell me about it?"

When she shivered Duncan pulled her back down to cuddle her against him. As he cuddled her to him he saw her lift a hand to settle on her stomach. It was a strange gesture he had seen only his pregnant cousin do when they felt their babies moving. With out a clue why he settle his hand over hers and as she looked up at him he swore he saw her glow of the promise of new life.

"What?"

"In the dream…"

He guest the rest. "You were pregnant?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and tell me the dream love."

She set her head back on the pillow looking at him as she spoke. "It started out I was in front of a large two story house with a wrap around porch. There was a garage on the side I could see a suburban and a large truck that said MacKeage construction. The dream moved around the house and I saw three little kids playing in the backward with three puppies. I knew right off the bat their names and age. The little girl was three and her name was Andriana Grace then there was the identical twin boys who was two."

She looked up at Duncan. "Their names were Jeffery Morgan and Callum Michael but everyone called him Cal for short. I watched as they played but then they stopped and looked toward the house. You walked out the back door and into the yard they yelled 'daddy' and tackled you. Andriana had asked why did mommy go to the doctor. You said to check on the baby and Jeffery asked how did mommy get a baby in her belly. But Cal then asked did the magic put the baby in momma's belly. You said yes."

She twined her fingers with Duncan's as she finished her story. "Andriana said mommy was home and I watched as another suburban pulled in and a pregnant woman got out. But then I noticed the woman was me. I watched as the kids ran to me and hugged me. I gave the kids kisses and you walked up and kissed me and all of us when onto the porch and we sat in the swing and you pulled up a chair. Cal asked what the doctor said and I told him he said I was okay and I went on to tell you all I was having a girl. Andriana or who we call Andy laughed."

She looked at Duncan the fear she felt in the dream showing in her eyes. "Things suddenly changed Robbie and Matt come and some woman appeared near the house. I walked out to ask what she want, she said my daughter Andy and the one I was carrying. Andy screamed and floated toward the witch and I don't know where it came from I watched myself lift my hand and lightning flew out and hit the witch releasing Andy. I told you Robbie and Matt to take the kids and protect them. You did and I turned back to the witch. I told her it wasn't nice to piss off mother nature."

She felt tears in her eyes. "The witch shot a fireball at me and I raised a hand and said something in a language I don't even know and the earth rose to create a wall to protect me. When the wall came down I sent more lightning toward the witch but she was ready she deflected it back to me but I could react fast enough and it hit my stomach right where my baby was and I woke up."

She felt the tears fall. "Duncan I think she killed my baby. I can't let her kill my baby."

Duncan held her at a lose for words. She had this dream that he himself liked in the beginning with them together and their children but the witch and her talking about magic worried him a little. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He was to tell no one about his magical history.

"I can't loss my baby Duncan."

"You won't I promise."

He held her tighter as she stopped trembling. He soon felt her calm down. She looked up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"No need love."

"You probably think I'm crazy."

"No I don't."

Jess settled back down and snuggled against Duncan, and he wrapped his arms around her. As she finally fell asleep Duncan looked at the ceiling. He story scared him a little. He was gonna talk to Matt and Robbie tomorrow about someone being able to see the future.

If so he needed to see if Jess herself is gifted… But with a sudden thought he settled his hand over her stomach. What if she was carrying his child and it was gifted and she somehow drawn from that magic.

With his hand still on her stomach he fell asleep his dreams filled with him and Jess and a baby girl in his arms.


	15. Protecting the Princess

The next morning Jess awoken to find herself alone, Duncan's side of the bed cold. He must have gotten up early. She got up and gasped as she realized something. She was still completely naked and had slept like that all night. She made her way to his big bathroom and showered before everyone would get there.

After she showered she wrapped a lush towel around her and walked back into the bedroom. As she searched through her drawers to see what to wear she heard the door and turned to see Duncan walk in. He stopped when he saw her.

"Morning." She suddenly felt shy.

Duncan walked up and wrapped his arms around her dipping her back and giving her a deep passionate kiss. He leaned back up and smiled at her as he ran a hand through her damp hair.

"Morning love."

Jess smiled as she turned and went looking for clothes. "Is anyone here yet."

"One or two… Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

He went to the bureau and pulled out her blue skirt and her white blouse. "I love this..."

Jess smiled and took the clothes from him. "Okay now shoo."

Duncan sat down on the little couch and smiled. "No can do miss Jessica. I would like to stay and see the finished result."

Jess sighed as she tightened the towel around her and stepped toward him. "You are unbelievable you now that."

Duncan smiled as she came closer and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. With his arms tightly around her he kissed her sliding a hand under the towel to touch her heat.

She moaned into his mouth as she moved against his hand. When he slipped his finger inside her she jolted pulling her mouth from his.

"Duncan we can't…" She was panting as she tried to talk. "I have to go to the store and finish the cupcakes… There will be many people here soon."

"I don't care. I want to be inside you now."

"Duncan…"

"The doors locked." He pulled his hand up to grab the condom he had in his pocket and unzipping his pants he sheathed his erection. Lifting Jess up he pulled the towel from her as he lowered her over his shaft.

She let her head fall back with a moan. She tried to move faster but he held her hips.

"Slow and easy lass."

He set the pass his hands on her hips guiding her. She groaned in frustration. "Duncan please…"

He gave her what she wanted, raising and lowering her, fast then faster, deep then deeper.

Their release was cataclysmic, spent Duncan leaned back and pulled Jess on top of him. She lay there not moving as she felt her body calm down.

"We need to stop doing that…"

"Really I thought it was wonderful myself."

Jess laughed. "I didn't mean making love in general. I mean spur of the moment like just now."

He frowned. "Okay…"

She slowly stood up and went back to the bathroom taking a rag she washed the sweat off her body and dressed in the skirt and blouse.

After she was dressed she walked down stairs.

When she walked into the living room Grey stood up and hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Grace did the same though she kissed her cheek.

She heard some giggling and she turned to see Fiona and a little boy crawling and walking toward her.

Jess laughed and picked up Fiona tossing into the air and cuddling her closer.

"Hi there Fiona sweetie."

Fiona laughed and kissed her cheek. The little boy pulled on Jess's pants leg and she smiled bending over and picking him up to cuddle him too. For some reason when the little boy laid a hand on her heart she felt a warmth inside him and a sense of peace.

She smiled at him. "And who are you little prince."

A woman with who looked like Grace walked up and hugged her. "It's wonderful to meet you Jessica… I'm Megan and this little boy is Walker."

"He's precious."

"That he is."

Grace smiled. "You look so natural with a baby on your hip Jess."

"I love kids."

Grey smiled to his wife then at Jess. "Maybe you'll have lots of kids."

"Of course she will."

Duncan had come down and was watching Jess.

"You ready to head to the store."

"Yeah."

She gave Walker to Megan and sat Fiona down. With her hand in Duncan's he lead her out to the truck and they went to the store.

When they got back Jess walked to the kitchen and smiled at the ladies as she put everything up for after the dinner. She quickly went through and made four dozen of her float away biscuits.

As she turned a young boy name Joe ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Will you help us?"

She smiled. "Sure sweetie what do you need."

He pulled on her hand "Come on."

He pulled her to the living room where there was a group of young kids holding wooden swords. Joe looked up. "Just sit down… You're the princess that has to be rescued."

Jess sat on the edge of the cold hearth. "Oh really."

They little ones started to play fighting with the sword and there were two little boy left they fought in front of her and she smiled seeing them laughing as they played. Joe won.

He stood beside her and laughed. "Yes I won."

Duncan walked in and crouched in front of them and smiled at Joe. "What are you gonna do now young warrior when a beast takes your princess?"

When Jess looked up Duncan grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he smiled down at little Joe. Payton handed him her wooden sword.

Joe jumped on the hearth and held his sword. "Let go of the princess fowl beast."

Jess couldn't help her laughing as the two fought with their swords. Joe stabbed Duncan and he sat her back down. Joe stood in front of her his sword up and Duncan sat on the floor and acted like he was dead. Everyone was laughing.

Jess laughed and grabbed Joe in a hug. "My hero." She kissed his cheek and the other kids laughed while Joe wiggled out of her arms.

Duncan laughed and stood up pulling Jess to her feet. "Can the beast have a kiss so he may once again be a man."

Jess looked down at Joe and he smiled shaking his head yes. Jess looked back up and smiled.

"Of course."

Duncan smiled and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and they heard all the kids laughed. Jess smiled and pulled away.

"Is the beast now man."

He just smiled and kissed her again.

Grace called out for dinner. Duncan finally let her go and took her hand in his and they walked into the dining room. Jess saw that the long 15- 20 feet dining table was made out buffet style. She and Duncan got their plate and he smiled.

"Lets eat upstairs in our room."

"You sure you won't be here with your family."

"Come on I want to eat with you."

As they walked through the living room with their plated Callum and Grey smiled at her and Morgan laughed.

"Jess your biscuits are delicious."

"Thanks."

They went upstairs and ate in their room watching TV. As they finished Duncan turn the TV off and looked at Jess.

"Jess I want to ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

He looked at her. "About what we said last night, I want to change my answer."

"Answer, what do you mean?"

"When I said I really think I love you."


	16. Made her mine

Jess got up and went and sat on the side of the bed. He was going to tell he there was no way he could love her… Well she knew now with how much it was hurting she really loved him.

He came over and sat beside her. "Jess?"

"Wait a moment please."

"I just…" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Please. I know I am going to regret this but I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you… I know last night I said I only thought I loved you but when you said you had to tell me something I realized I fell in love with you."

Duncan smiled. "Jess I was only about to tell you the same. To asked was there anyway you might stay her for good because I am deeply in love with you."

"You are?"

"Yes I am… Now answer my question will you stay here with me… Be mine and move into my home when it is finished."

Jess looked up at him. "Only on one condition."

He swallowed, "And that it?"

Jess smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I get to help design the kitchen…"

Duncan sighed with a laugh and kissed her. "You have whatever you want. Heck you can be the boos at buying most of the furniture. I will let you pick the bedroom suit."

"Really."

"Yeah and the kitchen is yours whatever you want it will be there. We will go there tomorrow and talked with the workers and contractor so he will know what you want."

"Wonderful idea, because if we have company I love to cook so I need the room."

Duncan smiled. "Not to mention we might eventually have children."

Jess looked up and Duncan knew she was thinking about the dream she had. He pulled her to him with a kiss.

"Let's head back downstairs."

"Alright let's go."

They headed back down with their dishes and Jess saw most of the food was off the table and in the kitchen on the counter. Grace smiled at Jess.

"Hi dear you want to set up for the kids while I get your cakes out."

"Love too."

Duncan took their plates and sat them in the sink and he helped Jess pull out all the cupcakes. He sat them up as Jess pulled out her plastic bowls and put her candies in them. There were cherries, gummy worms, sour heads, gummy beards, nerds, gum drops, Peppermint, pop rocks, and jelly beans. She put them on the table with the whipped icings and small plastic plates.

Grace called the kids in and Duncan joined her going to help her with the kids. As the adults tore into her large cakes Jess asked each kid what kind of icing they wanted on their cupcake. She iced the cakes and the kids stood around the table she on one side Duncan on the other.

She smiled. "Okay here is a little treat for you. You can decorate your own cupcake. I have candies here you can use and fruit if you like. If you need something and can't reach tell me or Duncan and we can help but this is your own cupcake make it like you want. Go ahead."

The little kids started off occasionally asking for a candy they can't reach. As the kids worked on their cakes many of the adults stood around watching.

Grey walked up and hugged Jess kissing her temple. "Loved the cakes lass and this was a good idea for the kids."

"Thanks Grey."

He walked off and next thing she knew she was hugged by Winter, Megan and every one of Greylen daughter welcoming her to the family. When Charlotte said she was a wonderful addition to their family Jess saw Duncan looking at her intensely.

When the kids where finished they ate their creations.

Jess sat in the living room with Winter and Grace laughing and talking when Duncan walked out. Jess didn't think of it until his dad and uncles followed him. She wondered what was going on when Winter asked her to help her get most of the kids down for their nap. Jess followed as they lead her down and she helped them get the kids down and read them a story.

Meanwhile outside Duncan was in the barn with Moon tied up and getting her ready as he looked over at his dad.

"She's agreed papa."

"Are you sure she has or is it just your wish."

Duncan smiled." She said she would stay and live with me… She said she loved me."

His dad laughed. "Well she would make a great daughter in law."

Grey looked at him. "What's your plan Duncan."

"Right now it's getting her up the mountain to have some time alone."

Callum scowled at his son. "Careful son."

"I know papa I want to get her alone, not only to have her to myself I'm gonna talk to here."

Grey stiffened. "You gonna tell her about the magic."

"Not yet but I will soon."

Michael stepped forward. "What are your future intentions Duncan?"

Duncan smiled. "When we go to Bangor tomorrow I need your advice."

Callum raised a brow at his son. "Advice on what."

Duncan smiled, "Advice on the perfect ring. I plan on asking her to marry me next week."

The men smiled and each patted him on the back and laughed. As he walked in he smiled at her upstairs and packed a blanket in his bag and walked back downstairs. He smiled to Jess. He held out his hand to her.

"Come lass."

She took his hand and stood up. "Come where?"

"For a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying my stories.<strong>

**Hope you love the wonderful scene to come.**

**There'll be more soon.**


	17. Mountain Lovers

Duncan led her outside to the barn and when Jess saw the horse she looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Up the mountain love."

She shook her head. "No I'm not going up there."

"It's okay."

"NO! Last time I went up there I nearly died."

Duncan clasped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I am not like that bastard I am not gonna hurt you in anyway."

"But…"

"Love you need to conquer your fears, if not they will forever have a hold of you."

When she didn't answered he gently kissed her.

"I promise I'll let no harm come to you."

When she nodded he lifted her up and settled her on the horse, then vaulted up behind her and steered them up the mountain.

Though it scared her Jess let herself relax and take in her surroundings. The forest was beautiful. As they slowed she saw they were in a small clearing that was covered with flowers. Duncan slid off the horse and lifted Jess down.

With a smile he opened his backpack and pulled out the blanket and laid it out. Sitting down he pulled her down beside him.

"You okay love?"

"Yes Actually I am."

He pulled out a small box of chocolate covered strawberries and smiled.

"Here's us a little romantic snack."

Smiling Duncan feed Jess a strawberry.

She laughed." You are trying to stuff me. I can't eat as much as you giants."

Duncan threw his head back and laughed. He looked down at her.

"Aye! And my appetite is great." He leaned over her with a hungry look in his eyes.

With a smile Jess snatched a strawberry and held it out for him. Duncan nabbed it and quickly chewed then leaned over and kissed her.

A moan escaped Jess's throat as she twined her arms around his neck. Duncan moved to settle between her thighs.

"I love you Jess!"

"Duncan… I love you too."

He smiled and with love in his eyes he began to undress her with the care of a queen. Jess smiled up at him as his hand closed over her breast. The sensation of his fingers kneading and squeezing drove her crazy.

"Duncan!"

"Hum!"He leaned down and closed his mouth over her nipple.

"Now! Duncan please."

He pulled back long enough to quickly undress himself and pulled a condom from his pocket and opened it. He settled over her as he slid on the protection.

"Your mine forever lass."

"Yes!" She lifted her legs and parted them wide in welcome and held her breathe as he entered her with a sigh. Duncan set a fast, hard, and hungry pace. Again, and again , they parted and rejoined as he plunged within her, each time was harder, stronger, more relentless then the last.

She cried out his name as the heat swallowed them and bound them even more tightly together.

Still entwined they lay wrapped around each other. Sweat drying on their bodies. Jess looked up and smiled.

"Duncan! That was amazing!"

"Aye!" Better every time."

He pulled out and rolled on his side taking her with him. She snuggled against him.

"You know we are being rude."

He laughed. "I like rude."

"So I see I hate to say this but we need to get back."

"I know."

They got up and got dressed. But before she could move he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I am happy I found you Jess."

She smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I had nothing to really live for till I found you."

Duncan smiled and kissed her again. Jess sighed and pulled back.

"Duncan?"

"I know… I know.." With a sigh he scooped Jess up in his arms.

"Duncan!"

He smiled as he stepped up on a rock and mounted the horse. Jess sitting side sattle in front of him.

"You are something else you know that."

Duncan laughed. "Only with you."

As they came through the trees at Gu Brath Duncan leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"Duncan MacKeage!"

"Jessica MacGregor."

They looked toward the house and saw Callum, Charlotte, Greylen, and Grace watching them.

Jess blushed as Duncan laughed. As he stopped the horse Callum walked up and lifted Jess off the horse. When her feet hit the ground Callum leaned forward and whispered.

"My son had chosen well."

When Jess's cheeks reddened more Callum kissed her forehead.

"Go on in son. I'll deal with the horse."

"Thanks papa." Duncan put his arm around Jess's waist and walked in.


	18. They were Followed

They just made it through the kitchen when three kids hurled themselves at Jess hugging her and Duncan.

Joe looked up. "Jessie I have to head home. I was wondering will you be here when we come back."

Before Jess answered Duncan crouched and smiled. "She sure is buddy. In fact once my house if finished she's moving in with me."

Joe looked up his eyes wide. "Really?"

When she nodded yes he and the other two kids cheered and hugged her. Jess couldn't help but laugh.

Grace called the kids and they ran off. Duncan smiled as he pulled jess into his arms.

"The whole family loves you."

"Yeah I guess so."

He leaned closer. "Tomorrow afternoon I want you to come with me when I go check on my house."

"I would love that."

"Good." He leaned forward till his nose touched hers. "Beside you can help with our room."

"Our Room?"

"Yes our master bedroom and any other rooms."

"I…"

"No…. No… You said you'd stay with me."

"I know but this is your house you should make the decisions."

He kissed the tip of her nose." This will be our home we'll choose everything together."

"Okay." She smiled. "A kiss to our future together."

His smiled widened and he gave her a quick kiss and then headed upstairs to clean up.

Grace and Grey stood in the living room and watched smiling as Duncan and Jessica walked upstairs. Grey put his arm around Grace and led her to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He looked over at Callum and Charlotte sitting on the other couch.

Grace smiled. "They look like they are really close."

Callum laughed. "They were when me and Grey here checked on them."

Charlotte looked up at her husband. "That is where you and Grey disappeared too?"

Grey smiled. "Yes."

Grace sat up straighter. "You have to tell us what happened."

While Callum gave a quick laugh Grey looked at Grace and smiled.

"After they took off me and Calllum took two horses and rode up the mountain we tied them off far from them and snuck up to check on them. But we left quickly."

Charlotte tilted her head. "Why?"

Grey laughed. "When we peeked in on them…" He stopped and laughed

Callum finished his sentence. "Duncan was over her and they both were missing some clothes."

Charlotte and Grace both gasped but then they smiled. Charlotte looked up at Callum.

"Looks like we will have some grand babies soon."

Callum laughed and looked down at his wife. "Only if that boy doesn't screw things up."

Grace smiled. "I just hope he gives her the love she needs." She looked up at Grey. "I already love her as a daughter."

"As do I wife."

The headed up to bed not ten minutes later and heard giggling and laughing coming from Duncan's and Jess's room.

Meanwhile Duncan and Jess were telling each other funny stories. Jess smiled up at him.

"You have a big family."

"Yeah and they all love you."

"I know."

Duncan leaned over and gently kissed her. With a sigh Jess put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

But when his hand slid up her ribs under her shirt she stopped him.

Duncan looked down at her. "What is it?"

Jess placed a hand on his cheek. "As much as I love to make love to you. I am not feeling to good."

He pulled away and sat back. "What's wrong."

"I don't know I just don't feel well I think I ate to much."

Duncan smiled. "It take a while for you to get used to the big dinner food."

She laughed and got up.

Duncan smiled up at her. "Well then lets get ready and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Jess smiled and got dressed in her silk teddy. As she brushed her teeth Duncan dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and turned down the covers.

When Jess walked out Duncan was empting his jean pockets on the dresser then smiled at her.

"Let me guess another gift from Vida."

"Yep."

Duncan dropped his jeans in the dirty hamper and pulled Jess into his arms.

"I have to thank her."

When Jess laughed he kissed her. Then pulled back.

"Lets get some sleep."

She slid in bed and giggles when Duncan slid in beside her and pulled her closer. Jess settled her head on his shoulder her forehead against his neck, her arm around his waist.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah love."

"You never said anything about the dream I told you about."

"Well what were you wanting to know."

"What you thought?"

Duncan looked down at her.

"Though I didn't like the part about the witch, I love the thought about us having children. I especially love the names."

Jess smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah and it is my wish that that comes true. The kids I mean."

"You know I wish that too. They were so beautiful."

Duncan pulled her closer. "If they came from you I know they are."

She laughed. "And I bet our sons were charmers with females."

He laughed and Jess snuggled closer.

She fell asleep within in five minutes of closing her eyes.


	19. Dream 2

Like the night before she began to dream. Though this one it was her slim not pregnant standing in front of the kitchen counter. She smiled up and saw Duncan walk up to her and hugged her.

"Ready wife."

She smiled up. "Aye husband!" She leaned up and quickly kissed him.

Duncan laughed and then looked at the living room. "KIDS LET'S GO!"

Jess smiled and watched as Andriana came in now age 5 followed by Jeffery and Cal now age 4. But Jess watched as another girl came in age 3 she knew it was the girl she was pregnant with in the other dream and that her name was Sadie Nicole.

What threw her off more was two toddlers age 2 walking in she knew the names where Elizabeth Charlotte and Greylen William. The toddlers walked over and she picked up her little girl and Duncan picked up the little boy.

Sadie stopped her." Mommy I have something for you before he leave."

"What sweetie?"

She held out a pot hand painted and with a sprout on it. Jess handed Elizabeth to Duncan and squatted to Sadie and took the plant. "What is it?"

Sadie smiled and placed her finger in the dirt and right in front of them the plant grew and a red and white rose budded to life. The little girl dropped her hand and smiled up at her.

"I love it Sadie." She kissed her daughter and placed the plant in the window. As her and the kids walked outside little Greylen William who they all called Liam for short stopped her.

"Mommy is the bad witch gonna get me."

"No dear."

"She wants to hurt me."

"I know dear but she can't."

"Why."

Duncan squatted down and tousled the little boy's hair. "Because your mommy used her powers and blasted the witch away forever."

The shock of his words woke her up.

Jess opened her eyes and saw Duncan beside her with his arm around her. He was still asleep. She looked at the clock it said it was 5 in the morning. She got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She sat at the table.

She sat there about ten minutes when she heard someone walking in. Looking up she saw it was Grey. When he saw her he stopped.

"Lass everything okay."

"I guess so."

Grey sat beside her and pull her into his arms in a fatherly hug.

"You seem worried about something."

"No just confused."

"About?"

She sigh and snuggled into the man who had became the father she never had and always wanted. "Grey do you believe in magic?"

He tensed a moment before answering. "Yes I do believe in magic. Why?"

She shrugged. "For the past two night I have had some weird dreams and the only one I feel will understand them more is Matt and Robbie but I don't know if I should say anything."

"Follow your instincts Jess if they say talk to Matt and Robbie them you should talk to them."

Before she said anything more Grace walked in followed my Duncan.

Duncan walked over and kissed Jess. "Is there something wrong love?"

"No I just didn't sleep to good."

"Really? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes like you said it probably was just eating to much yesterday and not used to the heavy food."

But only Grey and Duncan noticed when she talked that her hand absently rubbed her stomach in a way that a pregnant woman would to feel her baby.

They ate breakfast and when Morgan and Callum came in Duncan stood up.

"I'll see you later this afternoon love, Dad and us are heading to Bangor for a little while."

"Okay see you this afternoon."Everyone smiled when Duncan leaned down and kissed her.

As Jess helped clean up they all left.

"Grace do you mind if I borrow a horse I want to talk to Robbie."

"Go ahead dear."

Jess ran upstairs and quickly dressed. As she walked back through the living room she picked up the phone and called Matt's house. He answered

"_Hello."_

"Matt?"

"_Yes."_

"It's Jess I need you to get to Robbie's now."

"_What…"_

"No get there now."

"_Alright."_

When she finished she called Robbie.

"_MacBain!"_

"Robbie its Jess I need to talk to you."

"_Alright I'll be over later."_

"No I am heading over there now I'll meet you."

"_Alright."_

She hung up and walked through the kitchen. Grace stopped her.

"I hope you find what you need to know."

Jess kissed Grace's cheek. "Thank you for everything"

"Your welcome dear now go Kenzie has a horse ready for you."

She ran out to Kenzie who held the reins of a pretty horse he handed them to her and lifted her on the horse.

"Thanks Kenzie."

"Sure lass."

She rode off toward Robbie's her mind going through her dreams and the questions she wanted to ask


	20. Speaking with the Guardians

Meanwhile at Robbie's Robbie stepped out the back door and looked toward the path where Jess would come from. His thought were interrupted when he head a truck drive up. He turned and saw Matt walking up.

"What ya doing here Matt."

"Jess called me said for me to get over here."

"She told me she needed to talk to me."

Before either one said anything else they head a horse. Looking toward the path they saw Jess riding up on a horse.

As she neared Robbie grabbed the horsed reins from her as Matt helped her down. Robbie tied the horse to the post them turned to Jess.

"What you need lass and where is Duncan."

"He went to Bangor he won't be back till this afternoon but it something you two would know more of."

Matt tilted his head. "Why would we know more?"

Jess took a deep breath before she answered. "Because you where there protecting my children when the witch attacked wanting my daughters."

They both stared at her. Matt took her arm and they lead her to the side so she could sit down.

Robbie sat beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know it was a dream but I…. Is it possible that being pregnant with a gifted child and I can tap into those powers?"

They both stared at her then Matt answered. "Powers?"

"Oh come on two guardians would know more about powers, especially when one was a druidth."

"Who told you that?"

Jess placed a hand on her stomach. "My daughter Andriana."

Robbie nodded. "Yes we are Guardians but what do you mean by your daughter."

"The night all you went to dinner and Duncan stay with me we made love without protection. That night I had the first dream, then last night I had another."

Matt sat down. "Tell us these dreams."

She told them both dreams from the witch to her daughter making a flower grow.

"I know from the first dream my first born Andriana could see things before they happened. I know one of the twins was Matt's heir till Tom was old enough. Sadie my third could control the elements. I could feel them when I used them to protect my daughter. I feel as if I am using my unborn babied powers to see some of the future but I don't know what to do."

Matt and Robbie stared at each other. Matt then looked at Jess. "I have never heard of a mother tapping into her unborn child powers but it Providence has something planned for these children and need them protected I am sure you would be able to, if you were pregnant."

Jess took Matt's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Stop listening to you brain and use your powers you could sense it."

Matt closed his eyes and focused sure enough he could feel a strong power growing inside her. He gasped and looked at Robbie.

"She's right I can sense something."

When Matt pulled his hand away Robbie placed his in the same spot.

"You are pregnant and the child's power is indeed a seer."

"See I knew there was something going on."

Matt looked up. "Then you know all about the magic."

"Nearly I know what you two are I knew what Winter was. I even know that Kenzie, William, and Trace are warriors to help lost souls. Not to mention Matt and Kenzie were born in the ninth century and Grey, Callum, Morgan, and Michael come from the twelfth."

Robbie sighed. "Then there is no more we can tell you. You know everything you need to know."

Jess looked up. "But what about Duncan, how will he feel about all this."

"You have to tell him."

"I'm scared too. I know in the dream he is my loving husband but I don't know if it was a bumpy road and I don't think I could handle that right now."

Robbie turned her chin to look at him and he smiled. "I know for a fact that once you tell Duncan everything then you wouldn't have time to worry you would be so busy with my mom and aunts planning your wedding."

"Really?"

Matt laughed. "Yep you forget we are very old fashioned."

Jess laughed. "No kidding."

They sat and talk for over an hour. Jess telling them everything she knew and Matt and Robbie.

Just as they were helping her back on her horse they heard another. The three turned to see another horse riding up and it was Duncan he smiled as he neared.

"Not interrupting am I?"

Jess smiled. "No I was just talking with Robbie and Matt."

"About the dream?"

"Yeah about the dreams."

Robbie lifted her on the horse and smiled toward Duncan. "Ya got one hell of a woman Duncan. She is a strong one."

Duncan laughed. "I know."

When they got back Duncan took Jess to the side.

"What's going on."

"Nothing Duncan I just had to talk to Matt and Robbie."

"Jess?"

She sighed and kissed him." I was asking for advice and I promise you I'll tell you later."

"Alright." He pulled her to and kissed her deeply. "Come on there is a house we need to check on."

She laughed and followed him to his truck. He lifted her in and got behind the wheel.


	21. Seeing thier home

Not 5 minutes from Gu Brath they pulled up behind a work truck. Jess looked up at the house from her dreams.

"Oh Duncan it's wonderful.

"It's our new home."

"Oh I love it."

They got out and walked up to a man with a white hard hat. Duncan smiled.

"How's things Carl?"

"Great Sir. We're finishing insulation and electrical. The plumbing is finished. We should get the dry walling next week. All we need is your choices for lighting and fans."

"We'll get them today, as well as appliances."

"Good sir the kitchen is almost done."

"Ok me and Jess here will pick out appliances and cabinets today. As well as the flooring we would like."

"The kitchen is ready for the tops and sink. Here's all the measurements you wanted."

"Thanks."

"Oh the barn is finished sir but full. Because we've been threatening rain we have stuff in there."

"Good thinking. When will you like the flooring delivered?"

"Start of next week, end of next week for appliances. Bur we need the lights and fan's today."

"Okay." He slipped his arm around Jess. "Jess this is Carl Smithson head man of my construction company. Carl this is Jessica MacGregor she'll be living her with me."

Carl laughed. "That's wonderful but how will your fan club react."

Jess actually growled. "They'll have to learn he is taken."

Carl smiled at her. "True darling but Tia will try to steal him from you."

Duncan laughed. "Watch it Carl Leah will beat you."

Carl roared laughing. "She can't really do anything at the moment but grip and grip."

When Jess looked on quizzically Duncan answered. "Leah is Carl's wife and she's 7 months pregnant, and with their first baby I might add."

"Jess smiled at Carl. "Oh Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Duncan took her around and introduced her to the men in his company. Jess noticed one man looking at her and more glaring. He watched as they left.

In the car Jess turned to Duncan.

"Hey Duncan who was that man painting?"

"Which one?"

"The young one with the scare on his neck."

"I don't know much he's new. What about him?"

"He was glaring at me and kind have looked like James."

"Don't worry nothing is gonna happen to you love."

"Alright."

They spent two hours looking at lighting and another three for appliances and flooring. After setting things up to be delievered Duncan drove them back to Gu Brath.

As they walked in hand and hand they saw Matt, Robbie and their families in the living room.

Robbie smiled. "Hey guys."

Duncan sat in a recliner and took Jess's hand so she sat on his lap. As leaned back against him. Duncan wrapped his arms around her.

Grace smiled at the picture they made.

"So you guys see the house?"

Duncan smiled as Jess snuggled closer. "Yeah we want shopping afterward for lighting, flooring and appliances. Though I left Jess in charge of the kitchen."

Grace smiled. "As much as she love cooking good idea."

Jess smiled as she settled her hand on her stomach. "As lady of the housr I will be in the kitchen a lot am I right Grace."

"That you are."

Duncan laughed and gently kissed Jess on the ear. Grey and Grace smiled at each other as they watched Jess fall asleep in Duncan's arms and Duncan himself slip into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying it.<strong>

**They'll be more coming soon.**

**Oh keep an eye out for my other stories.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	22. Seeing his death

Grace and Grey went to the kitchen with the others. Grey and the men sat at the table as the women cooked.

Grace turned to Matt and Robbie. "What did Jess talked to you about."

Matt looked at Robbie who answered. "She had these dreams and come to find its from the magic of a seer."

Grace stiffened. "She's a seer?"

Matt looked at Grey. "No the baby she is carrying is."

Grace dropped a plate on the counter. "She's pregnant."

Robbie nodded. "Aye! According to her dreams she can tap into the powers of her unborn child. According to the dreams she told us her firstborn is a girl name Andriana Grace."

He stopped when Grace choked back a sob. "She named her girl after me?"

Matt laughed. "According to her she had 6 kids named Andriana Grace or Andy. The twins Jeffery Morgan and Callum Michael or Cal. Then Sadie Nicole and another set of twins Elizabeth Charlotte then Greylen William or Liam."

Grey smiled. "Sounds like strong children."

Robbie smiled. "So far all we know one boy will be Matt's heir till Tom is old enough then the girl Sadie could control nature. Because the child Jess is carrying showed her a vision that while still pregnant with Sadie a witch attacked them wanting her daughters."

Grey looked up. "A witch?"

"Aye! But Jess tapped into Sadie's powers destroyed her."

Grey looked up. "I knew that girl was special."

They continued to talk as Grace and the ladies finished dinner.

Grace walked into the living room and smiled. Duncan laid back on the recliner Jess curl up on his lap, her head on his shoulder and their arms around each others.

Grace walked over a shook Duncan awake.

"What?"

"Dinner Duncan you and Jess go wash up."

"Alright."

She walked off and Duncan woke Jess up. "Aunt Grace said dinner is ready."

"Oh alright."

She got up and followed him to the bathroom getting washed up.

They came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Jess felt embarrassed a bit when Charlotte, Callum, and Grey looked at her with admiration and a hint of tears in their eyes.

"What?"

Grey just got up and pulled Jess into a rib breaking hug.

"If ya need anything daughter. Ya but to ask."

Jess felt her heart weep. This was the first time anyone has called her daughter. With a sniff she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thanks… Papa Grey."

His laugh shook her as he lifted her off her feet. Duncan watched the scene in wonder and confusion. Grey looked over Jess's head and looked at Duncan.

"Ya better be good to her boy!"

Duncan smiled. "Yes sir!"

Grey let go of her and ate dinner. Duncan watched as his family made Jess a full part of it. It was wonderful.

After dinner they all sat in the living room watching a movie. Jess curled up against Duncan as they watched the movie Jurassic Park. When the T-Rex attacked Jess hid her face against Duncan's neck.

When the movie went off Jess and Duncan said good night to everyone and with their hands joined made their way upstairs. As they entered Duncan closed and locked the door.

Before she could more Duncan backed her against the door and kissed her. He pulled away with a smile.

"Alone at last."

Jess gave a squeak when he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Impatient are we?"

"Aye!" He quickly pulled off her shirt and unclasp her bra. With the flick of his wrist they were across the room.

"Duncan we need to slow down."

"No."

Jess laughed and quickly undid his shirt and sent it to join hers. With her hands on his chest Duncan lowered them back down to the bed.

With a soft growl Duncan latched on to a nipple and suckled. Jess head fell back a long moan sounded in her throat.

But as he kissed her again Jess found herself in a darkened room Duncan on the floor blood darkened the front of his shirt. She looked up and saw Nick and James glaring at her. Nick held a gun as James held a bloody knife. With a frightened gasp she pulled herself back to the present.

Duncan stared down at her seeing the fear in her eyes and not know if it was his fault .

"Love?"

Jess felt the tears run down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Duncan and held on for dear life.

Duncan rolled on his side and help Jess to him as she trembled.

"Jess what is it?"

"I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will love."

"I saw the blood, the knife and the gun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick and James."

"What about them?"

"They killed you. I saw the blood on your shirt and on the knife."

Duncan sighed and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on her as she stepped out off her jeans. He quickly dressed in pajama bottoms. Then wanting the whole story he laid down pulling Jess down to lay on his chest.

"Know love start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath." I was here first then I found myself in a darkened room, you were on the floor not moving. There was blood on your shirt and when I looked up James and Nick stood there Nick had a gun and James had a knife covered with blood. But they looked different."

"How?"

"They seemed darker kind of demented. There eyes were darker and seemed sunken a bit."

"It was only a dream love."

"That's the thing Duncan they are not dreams they're visions and that was the first one I've has while I was awake.

"Alright love." He gently kissed her. "Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go choose the other things for the house."

Jess gave a small smile. "Alright." She snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

As Jess fell asleep Duncan stared at the ceiling. What had she. Robbie and Matt talked about. And visions? All this was starting to scare him. But when he thought about the ring hidden away he smiled. She would love it. He just hioe he wasn't moving to fast. With a smile on his face he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying my stories.<strong>

**I'll add more soon.**

**Happy Readings!**


	23. Moving Out

Over the next three weeks Duncan and Jess oversaw the building of their home. They are dinner with Grace and Grey and made love before bed. And for those weeks Jess enjoyed a reprieve. She hadn't had anymore visions.

The downside of it was she still couldn't find the courage to tell Duncan she was pregnant. Though each night she felt a warmth from the life growing inside her. And each night she and Duncan sleep with their hands resting on top of her womb.

As the weather grew colder and he leaves turned color Jess spent more time with her new family. It was among the happiest of time. The house was finished but they still hadn't moved in yet. With everyone's help they painted the inside. Their room was a soft blue and the room next door was kept locked. That was Jess's special project. When Libby came she confirmed that Jess was pregnant and it was indeed a girl. She told Sadie, Charlotte, Winter, Megan, and a teary eyed Grace.

With their help they designed the nursery. It had baby purple walls with a fairy princess border at the top. She had an idea on everything else. With Grace and Charlotte help they were able to get all furniture, and carpet, and to her enjoyment she found a silver chandelier with prisms and she loved the idea of her daughter sleeping under rainbows. She found a white baby bed , bureau, closet, changing table and a large rocking chair. And this cute purple rhinestone mirror for the wall and baby purple fairy bedding. She knew the floor was hardwood so she found a fuzzy white rug. For the window she found a cute pink curtain with fairy princess's on it. Only her, Grace, Sadie, Charlotte, Winter and Megan have seem it and she was keeping it that way. Duncan complained that he couldn't see Jess's special project. She wavered once but Grace saved her.

They spent a week working on the house moving in half the furniture and most of the little things needed for the rooms. All that was left was the living room, kitchen and master bedroom…

The next day Jessica was giddy with excitement. It was the day they were moving in. She awoke early that morning. As she sat in the room they shared for the last two months she thought about how much has changed.

"Everything alright love?"

She turned to see Duncan sitting up in the bed looking at her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She smiled and ran and jumped on the bed with him. Jess laughed when he did before she leaned down and kissed him.

"We move into our home today!"

"I know."

She laughed when Duncan pulled her till she was under him.

"Are you happy lass?"

"Yes! Of course I am. I have dreamed of one day having a home. Now I have a home with the love of my life."

Duncan leaned down and kissed her letting his love for her show in his passion.

"Love I must ask… What are you doing in your secret room?"

"Sorry Duncan it's a secret. I'll let you know soon though I promise."

"Difficult woman!" He laughed and kissed her again. She sighed against him lips as she ran her hand over his chest to toy with the strings of his pajama bottoms.

Duncan peeled away her clothes. Garment by Garment Duncan bared Jess to him. He braced himself on his elbows and forearms. Duncan smiled as Jess eased her thighs apart, lifting her lips just slightly. She delighted in the groan the groan the motion elated from him.

As always he was gently as he eased into her. Jess cried out, not in pain but in celebration- the friction, the fit, was perfect. She gave herself up to the most primitive aspects of her own femininity.

He was so big!

So strong!

So hard!

Duncan entwined his fingers with hers, pressed her hands into the pillow on either side of her head and pumped hard with his hips.

Their climb was a sacred quest, every new level intensified the pleasure.

When the climax came, it was simultaneous. Duncan tensed on top of Jess, with a guttural shout, a warriors cry of conquest and triumph. Jess, in turn, flung herself upward to meet him, to take him deep inside her, to clench around him and wring from him everything he had to give to her, and then still more.

The first, apocalyptic release was followed by a series of progressively smaller ones, soul wrenching and utterly involuntary.

When it was over, a long, long time had padded and Duncan and Jess lay still, exhausted.

Duncan turned to her. "Be ready for the fireworks tonight love we we need to break in the new house."

Jess giggled as Duncan hugged her to him.

"I love you lass."

" I love you too Duncan."

"How much?"

"A lot."

He smiled down at her. "Come on let's get dressed and start packing."

They got up and got dressed, then they grabbed the boxes that were sitting on the side folding them open. Jess and Duncan went about packing all their clothes and belongings that were placed around the room. As they closed the boxes Jess took a black marker and labeled them so unpacking them will be easier.

"Hey Duncan."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering since your family is helping us to move in what would you say for me making a large dinner to celebrate moving in and to say thank you for helping."

"That is a wonderful idea."

"I have to go anyway to get some things for …"

Duncan cut her off. "Well go ahead and get everything for the kitchen and to get everything for the kitchen and to get what you need for the dinner… We'll got the next day to gets to fill the cabinets."

Jess smiled and hugged him. "You are too good to be true."

"Only for you my love."

They walked downstairs to see Grace and Grey in the kitchen. Grey smiled at them.

"Today is the big day huh?" Grey's eyes watered a little.

Jess saw this and some of the sadness he tried to hide. Touched she walked over and hugged him. Greylen wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"I just got another daughter and know she's moving out."

"I won't be far."

Grey smiled and kissed her forehead. "Not in this house is to far."

Duncan laughed. "Uncle Grey, Jess had the idea of making a big dinner for all of us tonight."

Grey looked at Jess. "That is a wonderful idea. After a day of moving furniture that would be wonderful."

Grace smiled. "Yes we can help you with it too."

They ate breakfast then an hour later Callum, Charlotte, Morgan and Michael showed up. They left toward Duncan and Jessica's house with the promise of Matt, Robbie, Jack and their families meeting their to help out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are enjoying the story.<strong>

**I am thinking of more wonderful ideas.**

**Keep an eye open for James and Nick revenge.**

**LOL I can't write fast enough.**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	24. Moving In

As they arrived to the house Jess saw a blue suburban she didn't recognize. As they got out Kenzie stepped out of the blue suburban. Jess smiled.

"Got a new car Kenzie?

"No." He looked at Duncan and handed him the keys. "There ya go Duncan everything's ready."

"Thanks Kenzie."

Jess stared at them till she realized the suburban was the same from her visions. No he didn't. He couldn't. Sure enough…

"Like your new car Jess?"

She spun to start at Duncan. "My car…"

"Yes yours."

"I could of gotten my own car."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted to know woman is safe in what she drives as well as any children we have."

"I could still of bought my own car."

"Give up lass this is one you won't win."

"Fine."

She walked over to the truck and looked inside. She could picture it filled with her things. She got in and moved the seat to her size and smiled at Duncan.

"Thank you my love." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Your welcome… Now why don't you and the ladies go to the store and get everything you need for the house and the stuff for the dinner."

"Alright."

But when Duncan tried to hand her his card she shook her head.

"No…No I spend my money on this."

Duncan scowled. "I want you to use my money."

She smiled. "This is one argument you won't win Duncan."

He huffed. "Fine... You have fun."

"Of course."

Duncan leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you later."

"Okay." She watched as he followed the other men to the barn to tend horses. Jess climbed back into her truck as Grace rode shot gun.

Grace smiled. "You two already acting like your married."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Winter and Megan are in the other truck with the kids."

Charlotte leaned forward from the back seat and kissed Jess's cheek.

"Everything is wonderful… You make Duncan so happy."

Jess smiled at Charlotte. "Duncan make me happy, too."

They made their way to Bangor for the big store. Jess laughed when they split into teams of two and three with baskets. Sadie and Megan went for the bathroom. Libby, Winter, and Eve got all the other little things. Jess, Charlotte, and Grace went for the kitchen supplies.

With their help she got her microwave, coffee make, silverware, pots and pans, and everything else she needed for the kitchen. After double checking the essentials they made their way to the check out. She hat to laugh when she saw everyone else were there waiting.

Jess paid everything and with the bag boys help had it all loaded into the back of Winters Suburban.

"Hey Jessie we'll take these all to the house. I called ahead Duncan is setting up the dining table in the dining room to set this stuff on."

Jess tilted her head." A small table won't work."

Winter laughed. "Its not small it is nearly 5 feet wide and 9 maybe 10 feet long."

"Whoa."

"Yeah… We'll see you at the house."

"Okay."

As Winter and the others went to the house Jess, Charlotte, Grace, and Libby went to the store. She blushed when they walked in with three bog baskets.

She had never bought so much food in her life. It was enough for a small army for a week.

As they pulled out to head home Grace turned toward her. "What are we making tonight?"

Jess smiled. "Since I noticed these men eats like there is not tomorrow. I'm making two turkeys, two roasts. Thank god for the double ovens. Stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, long beans, corn, and my wonderful buttery biscuits."

The ladies were laughing. Grace nodded to the other three.

"We taught her well in the ways of our men."

Libby giggled. "What about desserts?"

"Two cakes and two cherry pies."

That sent everyone in the car roaring laughing.

When they pulled up into the drive Matt told Jess to back up so they could all help unload everything. She did and when she stepped out of the truck it was to find herself swept into a tight embrace. When she was finally able to see, she saw her friend Vida.

"Vida?"

"Girl I am so happy for you."

"I missed you."

Vida smiled at her. "You truck big with Duncan."

Jess smiled. "Bigger then you think."

Duncan walked up and kissed her. "Why don't you take Vida upstairs and show her the secret project…"He pouted. "The one you won't show me."

Jess laughed and kissed him. "Some handsome soon."

She led Vida into the house and upstairs.

"Why won't you let Duncan see you special room."

"You'll see." Taking the key out of her pocket she made sure Duncan wasn't around and opened the door. She usurer Vida in and closed the door.

Taking a deep breathe she turned to see Vida's shocked face as she looked around the room.

"Well?"

Vida turned to stair at her.

"Are you…?"

Jess nodded with tears in her eyes. Her hand rested on her stomach. "Yes! Yes I am!"

Vida squealed and hugged Jess.

"Oh my… How far?"

"About two months."

Vida looked around the room. "But this room is made up for a girl. How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do… I'll tell you later."

Vida hugged her again. "This is so wonderful."

Jess held her. "Since you are my sister I want you to be godmother."

"Me! A godmother?"

"Yes to all of them."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Seven! Dang girl!"

"I love kids. I want to try to have seven."

Vida smiled. "Well you have the heart for it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi hi all<em>**

**_Hope you are enjoying the story I am writing as fast as I can._**

**_If you might like to see what Duncan and Jessica looks like look in my profile._**

**_There I also had picture of what I see as the six children from her vision._**

**_One picture is of Duncan and Jess with the first born Andriana._**

**_Have a wonderful day and like always_**

**_HAPPY READINGS._**


	25. Revieling her secret!

They left the nursery after Jess made sure it was locked tight. She went downstairs and her and the women got started unpacking her groceries and then the accessories. Then after seasoning everything she put them in the oven.

While the food cooked she helped put the clothes away. When Vida mentioned she saw the special room Jess saw Duncan look upset. Jess stepped up to him and gently kissed him.

"What's wrong my love?"

Duncan pouted jokingly. "Why can't I see the room yet?"

Jess smiled. "You will soon I promise."

"How soon."

Before she answered Libby walked up. "Jess maybe it is time he saw it."

Grace and the other ladies agreed. Robbie looked over.

"Maybe you should tell him lass."

Duncan glared at Robbie then turned back to Jess in hand thrown toward Robbie.

"He knows?"

Jess bit her lip and nodded. "Yes Robbie knows as well as Matt."

Duncan looked at her with a hopeful look. "Can I now know?"

Jess look at Grace who nodded. She turned back. "Yes… You and the others can know."

She led the upstairs and handed they key to Grey then turned to Duncan.

"Close your eyes!"

He closed his eyes. Jess took one hand and covered his eyes. Grey opened the door and he stepped back as Jess lead Duncan inside making sure his eyes were still closed.

She heard Grace sniff and knew she was trying not to cry as she had everything she entered the room. Grey nodded to her and with a deep breathe she moved her hand away.

"Okay open your eyes."

She held her breath as she watch Duncan open his eyes.

Duncan was shocked as he looked around the room. The room? No a nursery for a girl. He looked at Jess who had moved to sit in a large rocking chair.

"Jess are you with child?"

Biting her lip she nodded.

Duncan surprised everyone he hollowed and swept Jess in his arms swinging her around.

Everyone laughed. Duncan gently sat Jess sown.

"Your vision?"

"According to Robbie and Matt it was all true so this our first born, is a girl."

Duncan was grinning like a fool. He looked at his family.

"Could you guys give us some privacy please."

Everyone walked out and Duncan turned to Jess.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was a little scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I just was."

"Well no reason to… I am excited to hear this."

"I am very happy to Duncan, but I am still a little scared."

"I'm sure you are a little scared, firsts time mothers usually are. But you know what?"

"What?"

Duncan kissed her then pulled her into his arms. "You'll not have to worry alone. I'll be with you every step of the way. So you won't have o go through this alone."

Duncan held her close. Jess felt the love emanating from him and knew she was in heaven.

"I love you Duncan MacKeage."

Duncan smiled. "And I you Jessica MacKeage."

Jess eyes widened, "Jessica MacKeage?"

Duncan laughed. "Trying it on that's all."

"Oh!" She relaxed.

"Come on lets head downstairs to finish everything."

"Okay!"

They headed downstairs with a final kiss Duncan went to help finish bringing in furniture. Jess headed to the kitchen to work on dinner.

By six o'clock everything was arranged in the house and the women were plating dinner. When they sat everything on the table Jess sat down by Duncan, whom after as small discussion was seated at the head of the table.

They gave thanks and after Duncan and Grey carved the turkey they ate. The conversation was light. It centered mostly on the house and Jess's special room upstairs.

Jess heart filled as she looked around the table at the family. Her family! After dinner Jess served desserts and she watched as they tore into everything.

After dinner they sat in the now furnished living room, talking and laughing. It was 9pm before everyone took their leave. Jess and Duncan kissed Grace, Grey, Callum, and Charlotte goodnight.

When everyone was gone Duncan walked to the stereo and turned it on. He came back and pulled Jess into his arms.

"We're alone in our own home."

Jess smiled. "Yes! We're home…"

Duncan laughed and lifting her high he twirled with her till she was laughing.

Sitting her down he leaned over and kissed her stomach then straighten.

"How does our baby like the house?"

Jess giggled." She loves it. Even though it's impossible it felt like she was jumping for joy when I finished the room."

"I'm sure she did it is a beautiful room, perfect for our princess!"

She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Duncan smiled. "I think I am the lucky won."

Jess laughed. "And the life growing inside me is what has blessed us."

They danced around the room for the next 5 minutes in silence till Duncan looked down.

"What are you thinking?"

Jess looked up. "Do you think I will be a good mother Duncan?"

He took her face in his hands and leaned down till their noses touched. "Yes I do… You will make a wonderful mother Jess. Not only do I know that but you have seen it. Remember you visions how you where with the kids. Hell you even battled a witch to protect our babies."

He let his fingers slid threw her hair. "You are not your mother; you will never be like her. You are a whole different woman entirely."

She smiled as she knew he was telling the truth. "Yeah your right; and you know what?"

"What?"

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "You are going to make a great father. I can just see you sending our daughter to bed with warm hugs and waking her up with tickles and kisses."

Duncan laughed. "That I will my love…"

He picked her up and after turning the radio off he carried her upstairs to their room and sat her down by the bed. Jess laughed as she quickly got dressed in the silk teddy Winter had gifted her when learning of the pregnancy. Sliding in bed she watched Duncan dress in his pajama bottoms and slid in.

With another large smile Jess scooted over and snuggled against him.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about her. What does she look like and the other what did they look like?"

"Well I can't say for when they were babies by Andriana had long brown hair and hazel eyes that always changed colors with that she is wearing. Jeffery had short brown hair and the same Hazel changing eyes as Andy. Callum or Cal had longish blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sadie she seems to take after you dad because she had long red hair and bright forest green eyes. Elizabeth who I think we could call Ellie had long dark drown hair and soft blue eyes. Then there is our youngest Greylen or Liam he had short brownish red hair and forest green eyes."

Duncan smiled at the ceiling at the thought of his children. "They sound wonderful. I can't wait to see them in person."

"Maybe you can…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud."

Duncan snuggled her closer. "Come love lets get some rest we can talk and celebrate more tomorrow." Jess smiled as she closed her eyes.

They fell asleep what with the emotional and physical roller coaster they have been on all day. As they both fell asleep Jess brought Duncan into the visions she had of their children. She showed him their children… Their future…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the story..<strong>

**If you wish to see what Jessica and Duncan looks like look in my profile.**

**As well as thier children.**

**As always**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	26. New Friends

The next morning Jess woke up early. She hummed softly as she showered and dress, As she headed out of the bedroom she blew a kiss to the sleeping Duncan, then headed downstairs. She knew by Duncan's schedule he woke up at 5:30.

Because he ran his construction business and ranch be awake before anyone got there. She walked down to her new kitchen and started coffee. Getting the stuff out she fixed up a batch of biscuits. As she was getting the eggs out she heard a noise behind her.

She turned to see Duncan leaning against the wall a smile on his face as he watched her.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

She sat her hands on her hips. "Your staring."

He slowly walked toward her. "I was just thinking how wonderful you look there."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me our children last night. Now I can't wait to hold each one of them."

She smiled. "We do have one anomaly though."

"Which is?"

"In the dream I remember seeing two barns you only have one."

Yeah?" He was confused.

"Well when I explored my dream I found the second barn smaller and now I know why."

"Why?"

"Because it housed my favorite horses. Falabella's." She laughed. "Where as you like the large ones I love the mini's as pets I'd hope we could have some."

"If you like."

Jess smiled. "Thanks. I know just how the barn goes."

Duncan laughed and on hearing a truck he sighed. "Here comes work."

"But your breakfast?"

"I'll tell Carl to wait."

Jess smiled. "Better yet invite him in I'll make you both breakfast."

"Okay love."

She turned to the stove and finish on the breakfast, frying bacon and scrambling eggs then some sausage. When she turned toward the island she saw Duncan, Carl ans another woman.

Duncan smiled. "Jess meet Leah, Carl's wife."

"Hello."

Jess smiled and shook her hand. "Hi."

Duncan sat down as Carl pulled a seat out for Leah, then sat beside her.

"Are you hungry I made breakfast for everyone."

Leah smiled. "We were in a hurry!"

Jess laughed. "Say no more." She filled 4 plates with food and sat down with everyone.

When they were finished Duncan washed the dishes.

"Hey Jess I didn't really want to leave you alone on your first day in the house so I asked it Leah would stay with you."

Jess laughed. "Oh that is wonderful." She turned to Leah. "I could use your advixe. You see like you I am pregnant."

Carl laughed. "Congratulations."

Duncan was smiling like an idiot. "Thanks."

Leah smiled at Jess. "Any ideas on the nursery?"

She giggled. "It's finished!"

"Really! Wow mine isn't even close to being finished yet."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Wonderful!"

Duncan got up and kissed Jess. "Well love, me and Carl are heading to work."

"Alright we'll have supper ready for you two when you get back."

Carl smiled. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." She laughed. "I'll fill Leah up with Chocolate chip cookies."

Leah laughed. "You are my new best friend."

Duncan and Carl laughed as they left.

Jess and Leah spent the day talking then Jess showed her the nursery. Leah said she had some ideas for her own. While Leah sat Jess made the dinner. Then she quickly sketch her plan for the Falabella barn.

It seemed like only two hours and Jess heard the truck pull in.

As Duncan walked thought the door Jess launched herself into him arms giving him a kiss. He laughed.

"You miss me?"

"Of course, silly!"

He held her to him and kissed his wife.

Jess smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, but first here." She handed her sketch to Carl.

"What is this?"

"A sketch on what I want the mini horse barn to look like."

Duncan smiled at the glow on Jess's face.

"She wants a mini horse barn. She knew what she wanted so get with the others and get it started."

Carl laughed." You got it boss."

When the timer dinged Jess jumped. "Dinner!"

After she sat it up they ate. Once dinner was over Carl and Duncan washed the dishes while Jess and Leah laughed and joked on the couch in the living room.

As Carl and Leah left they laughed at the ideas Leah had for her nursery.

Jess and Duncan watched as their friends left. Duncan hugged her.

"How was your day love?"

"Oh! It was wonderful. Leah was great."

"Good tonight I hope you didn't get to tired today."

"No! Why?"

He smiled and lifted her in his arms. "Well because I am gonna make love to ye tonight and then tomorrow we have a dinner to go to."

"Another dinner with who?"

"The family."

"What is the occasion?"

He smiled. "I'm not sure Aunt Grace just told me to be there tomorrow."

She settled her head on his shoulder as he carried her upstairs. As he walked into the room he settled her down on the bed with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Jessica."

"And I love you Duncan."

And as he did many times before Duncan made sweet tender love to her she was completely relaxed… With a smile on his face he laid down beside her and hugged her to him and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Duncan awoke before Jess did as he intended to. He went downstairs and made her breakfast and as she awoke he served it to her in bed.

"What's this?"

"Just breakfast in bed everyone women should have a few…"

"Really?"

"Yes indeed."

Jess smiled and ate feeding Duncan between bites. It was a wonderful morning that she had ever had and she didn't think it would ever get better then what it was….

An hour later the both got back up and showered then dressed. Jess saw Duncan grab something out of the safe and slipped it into his pocket.

"Duncan what did you get."

"Some money just in case…"

She knew he lied but she figured it couldn't be something to bad… They left and headed to Grey and Grace's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello all <strong>_

_**Thank you for all your support in reading my stories.**_

_**I am sad to say that this story it about to come to an end.**_

_**A few more chapter and Duncan and Jessica can start thier quiet life.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**HAPPY READINGS!**_


	27. Marry Me?

When they arrived at Gu Brath Jess was greeted with hugs. Grey walked up and gave her a bear hug that nearly cracked her ribs.

"Morning daughter! How are ye and the wee bairn?"

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek."We're both fine… papa!"

Grey smiled and kissed her forehead. "Atta girl!"

She laughed and walked to the kitchen and hugged Grace.

"So… mama, "smile," what's up with another dinner?"

Grace smiled. "It is something special."

"What?"

"You like the others with learn later,"

"Okay! You need any help?"

"No thanks dear but you could keep me company."

"Love too."

She sat down and when Grace asked how were things she told her about Leah spending the day.

When Grace and Jess talked in the other room Duncan stood with his dad, Morgan, and Greylen. He had the ring box in his hand shifting from hand to hand.

"I'm just nervous."

"No need son she loves you and you love her. Everything will be fine."

"I'm suddenly worried. What if she says no?"

Morgan laughed. "You lock in a cabin with you."

That helped Duncan laughed.

"I just hope she likes it."

Grey smiled. "I know she will."

They laughed as Duncan put the ring in his pocket. They walked back out as the kids ran in and gathered around Jess was sitting on the floor. One or two nestled in her lap as she smiled to them.

"Can we hear a story?"

The plead echoed with the others. So she told them a story she read from a book about a lady witch who sat by the pond when a frog came. The frog said she was on his land so therefore he could ask a request. That request was a kiss. The kids echo 'eww' but the smiled when she said the frog turned into a stunning, handsome, man. A male witch. He told her he will have his boon, a little girl asked what is a boon and smiled when she learned it meant favor, then the man pulled the woman to him and kissed her fiercely. Then they lived happily ever after in their castle in Ireland.

As the kids ran off Duncan smiled at her.

"Where did you hear that story?"

"It was in a book I read."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You know there is a mini library in the office."

"In the barn?"

"No the room off the kitchen….. shot I forgot it's the only unfinished room."

"What's left to do?"

"Carl and some boy are there today finishing the book cases and to move in the desks along with the computers and everything.."

She stepped back. "You mean the 2 story square addition on the side?"

"Yes a two story office/ library. There is a spiral staircase to the second level. We'll go to the book stores later to get some books."

"Wonderful I have many I'll bye."

"Really what kind?"

"Romance of course. And of course some wonderful children books. I plan on reading to out wee bairn."

Duncan laughed and kissed her.

By that time Grace called dinner was ready. After making their plates she sat down and ate.

After dinner Grace called everyone to the living room. Jess noticed Joe laughed when Duncan showed him something.

When Grace cleared her throat everyone fell quite. Duncan walked up and smiled at Jess.

Grace stood on the hearth. "So I know many of you are wondering what is today's occasion. Well it is something very special."

Charlotte looked on with a curious expression. Grace motioned.

"Duncan?"

Duncan took Jess's hand and stood her on the hearth and stood in front of her. Jess couldn't breathe for some reason.

Duncan smiled at her. "Jessica Kaia MacGregor we've been together for a few months and I love you more the life itself. And you have given me an ultimate gift." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Caring my baby."

Everyone started to congradulate Duncan when he raised a hand and they hushed. Duncan turned back to Jess.

"You are the mother of my future children and I will enjoy my life if I can share it with you. So…" He got to one knee and help out a velvet box. "Jessica MacGregor will ye marry me?"

He opened the box and Jess gasped at the beauty of the simple white gold ring with a light blue diamond. Jess smiled and kissed Duncan.

"Yes Duncan. God Yes I'll marry you." He laughed and after slipping the ring on her finger he stood and swept her up in his arms.

Everyone applauded as Duncan twirled with Jess and shared a kiss with her.

He whispered "I'll make ya happy."

"You already do."

Jess and Duncan was passed around Jess was hugged by everyone and Callum nearly broke her ribs.

Jess smiled and looked around and hugged Grace then projecting her voice she announced.

"To those who don't already know, the baby I carry is a girl and she will be named Andriana Grace MacKeage, Andy for short."

Everyone started talking as Duncan pulled Jess back into his arms.

"How are you?"

"Oh I am wonderful. Why would I not be?"

"Just not wanting you to get to tired."

"Duncan! I am only about 3 months. I'm not that far along to get tired easy."

He smiled. "Well your are still my fiancé and carring my baby. I get to fret a little on you."

Jess couldn't help but laugh.

They stayed there a few more hours talking and celebrating. Duncan went outside to tend to Grey's horses. When he came back in Jess was on the couch with Grey. As he neared he saw Jess had her head on a pillow in Grey's lap sound asleep. Grey was gently rubbing her hair out of her face.

Duncan smiled. "She said she wouldn't get tired."

Grey laughed. "She hung on her a while."

Duncan smiled down at the woman who would be his wife. "She showed me our children."

Grey looked up started "What?"

"She showed me our children. I don't know how but she showed me the two visions she had of the kids."

"How they look?"

Duncan smiled proudly. "They were beautiful."

Grey smiled, "Maybe you should take your woman on home son."

"Oh! I am."

He walked over and picked Jess up telling everyone goodbye he went out and gentle put Jess in the truck. He drove home and couldn't help but laugh at seeing Jess still asleep.

He carried her in and woke her up long enough she could change and they went to bed.

The next day Jess awoke alone. As she sat up she saw a note on Duncan's pillow. She picked it up and read it.

'morning love,

I had to leave earlier didn't want to wake you.

Aunt Grace will be by at 1:00. Spend the day relaxing.

I'll see you tonight.

Love,

Duncan

Jess smiled as she laid the note on the bedside table. Getting up she quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. It was a little unusual being there by herself but she won't be by herself for long. She smiled her baby will come in a few months and she will always have someone there with her. She walked to the kitchen and ate her a bowl of cereal not feeling like cooking at the moment.

After she hate she stood in the downstairs library and looked around when she heard the front door open. She thought it was Duncan or Grace. Picking up the small stack of books she was going through she walked back into the living room only to come to a dead stop a man stood there and she immediately recognized him as one of Duncan's construction workers. He was the one who had made her feel uncomfortable.

"Can… Can I help you?"

He smiled. "Is Duncan in?"

"Not at the moment."

He smiled an evil smile. "Good!"

As he stepped closer to her she dropped the books and turned to run only to come face to face with Nick and James. She turned with a scream and went to run out when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled against the arms that held her but her struggles began to die when they placed some cloth over her mouth and nose. The last thing she thought before she passed out was that the visions come true. Let Duncan live.


	28. She's gone, Kidnapped!

It was a little after 1:30 when Grace arrived, she and Grey where there with Michael and Libby. As the men grabbed the groceries they bought Grace and Libby went in.

"Jessica?" Grace looked around upstairs as Libby looked downstairs.

Grace walked back down and looked at Libby. "She isn't up there."

They walked to the hallway outside the living room and saw the books on the floor along with a white cloth on the floor. Libby pick up the cloth and sniffed it .

"MICHAEL!"

Grace jumped when Libby yelled then they heard the pounding of feet when their husbands came running in.

"What is it?"

Libby help up the cloth. "Its chloroform and we can't find Jess anywhere."

Grey leaned down to the books on the floor and touched something on the floor.

Grace looked down "Grey?"

He didn't look up. "Michael call Stone and Duncan and get them over here along with anyone else."

Michael ran off without question and Grace looked down. "Grey what is it?"

He finally stood up and pulled her in his arms as he looked down into her eyes. "Its blood Grace."

She gasped "Jess?"

"I don't know love."

He held her as she shook. Their new daughter was in trouble. Grey could feel it in his bones. He also knew that if whoever has her harmed a hair on her head he will kill them and hide their bodies.

Michael came back in with Libby, "Come on Grey sit down Libby gonna get you some coffee. Stone and the others will be here soon."They went and sat in the living room.

Ten minutes later Duncan ran in through the front door. "Where's Jess?"

Grey stood up and placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Sorry son we haven't a clue where she is." He turned to Jack Stone who walked in. "Stone there is a little blood in the hallway and this."

He handed the cloth to Jack who sniffed, "Chloroform? Someone wanted her alive."

Ducnan turned on Jack. "Please tell me those two bastards that left her on the mountain are still in jail."

When Jack paled Duncan grabbed the scruff of his shirt and lifted him against the wall.

"You idiot you let them out when we knew they would come after her. They have her and I am sure that damn witch is behind it. How did they get out?"

"A woman she said she was a cousin to them. She signed them out. I wasn't there Duncan if I was I wouldn't of let them out."

Duncan let him go and turned to Grey. "We have a bigger problem. Jess had had a vision about Nick and James coming for her. She said they looked different and for what she told me it sounded like the witch that is after our children brainwashed them or something."

Grey's eyes narrowed on Duncan. "What else did she see?"

Duncan looked his uncle straight in the eye. "My death."

"WHAT?" Grace blanced.

Duncan lifted his hand. "She thinks it is my death. But it isn't, I figured out her visions. This is a trial we will have to face and in doing so I will be injured. Nothing serious one of those bastard will stab me in the side and I see in the other visions that I have a scare on my side so I know that we get through this. But I will need the help of my family."

Grey nodded. "You have it."

"I need you to stay here and keep this place ready and with medical equipment. As to my backup I need Robbie, Ian, Hamish, Jack here and Alec."

Jack nodded. "I have your back. Do you know where they are keeping her?"

"Yes. She showed me her vision thought she did not know I was this one. I remember the room it is the one in the little cabin. Daar's old one. No one is there and no one other then the family know about it. I think the witch told them where it was of they stumbled onto it."

Michael nodded. "You get ready I'll get everyone here."

Duncan walked up to their bedroom and stopped when he saw her nightgown on the foot of the bed. He picked it up and gently held it to his face as he breathed in her scent. God they better not of hurt her. Even from her visions he never knew if she was ever hurt or not. He laid the gown back on the bed and went to the closet and opened the safe that was installed into the back of the closet. He pulled out his rifle and his hand gun. Looking at it he had the sudden thought that maybe he should teach her how to use it. He closed the safe and headed downstairs. Robbie and the others were down there with guns and of course a sword or two. He felt a sword who be to honorable to the bastard who took his fiancé.

"They are up and Daar's old place."

Robbie nodded. "Uncle Grey and Papa has the horses ready for us."

"Lets go."

He lead the way out to were his uncles had horses ready for them. Grey fastened a blanket to one horse. "Just in case."

"Thanks Uncle Grey."

He nodded. "You bring my girl home got it?"

"Yes sir."

They mounted their horses and turning started for the top or TarStone mountain. Duncan looked called to the others.

"I have to go in first. Jess saw it in the vision I have to go in but I will be injured. Once I am the others with be focus on me to torture Jess. That's when you make your move. I don't want to give them a chance to hurt her…" He growled. "But who knows how long that have had her. I was suppose to protect her."

Robbie patted his shoulder. "We had no clue this could happen. But they couldn't of had her so long. I promise we will bring her home safe."

"I know we will but if they have hurt her I will kill them I swear."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my stories.<strong>

**More to come I promise.**

**Keep an eye out for my latest story.**

**A Warrior's Cry.**

**Hope you are enjoying this adventure.**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	29. Rescue her

The blackness began to lift and Jessica became aware of her surroundings. Slowly she became aware she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and saw Nick and James standing with the name who she remembered was named Dawson. She went to rub her head when she noticed her arms were tied behind her. As she struggled with her bounds the three men turned to her.

James sat in the chair in front of her. "Well… Well look who is finally awake."

"Where am I? How long have I been out?"

Instead of answering her James slapped her across the face.

She felt the fire climb up her face to form the print of his hands.

"What do you want?"

"Payback! We were in jail because of you."

"You were in jail because of yourself."

Nick walked over and nicked Jess's throat with a knife.

"Because of you I lost Vida."

"You did it when you two acted like asses."

Dawson walked up and took the knife from Nick and leaned down and pressed the blade against Jess's stomach drawing blood.

She couldn't help it she screamed as the blade bit into her skin. She was scared. He could easily plunge that in and kill both her and her baby..

"P…Please?"

James tilted his head and looked at Dawson who was the exactly some as him then looked at Jess with an evil grin. Dawson eased up and handed the knife to James. James leaned forward.

"You do what we say and I make sure this knife doesn't slice your babies throat."

"Please leave my baby alone."

Nick look at James with a sneer. "Someone actually wanted you enough to get you pregnant."

Dawson pushed his brother. "We leave her and the baby be. Remember Lithera wants her alive."

Before James could answer Jess kicked out and kicked James in the groin. "She'll never get my baby. You all can go to hell."

James straighten and gave a small smile to Dawson. "Lithera wants the baby she didn't say about how she wanted her." He turned and punched Jess. Her head fell back as she lost consciousness.

He turned back to the brother. " Get everything ready for Lithera."

Meanwhile outside Duncan and the other stopped their horses a little ways from the cabin. On silent feet they made there way up. Duncan crouched behind the brush looking at the cabin in time to head James's statement.

Lithera? She must be the witch that has been trying to get their babies. And now they have Jess in there. She better be unharmed. _'Hang in there love. I'll have you out soon enough'_ he thought and tried to send the message to her.

He turned to Robbie and saw about to say what to do when the cabin door opened. James, Nick and a man he recognized named Dawson from his construction crew walked out. So that is how they got to her Dawson know everything about his house he help build most of it.

"What about the girl?" James turned to the man who was obviously his brother.

"Don't worry she'll be out for a while." He massaged his hand with a grin. "She had it coming to her. You stay. If she gives you any trouble." He handed Dawson a bloody knife. "Well you know her weakness. We'll be back soon."

They walked off as Dawson walked back inside.

Duncan was fuming and Robbie and Ian were having to hold him back. Duncan growled. "If they have hurt her or our baby there isn't a place in the universe were they could hide."

Once the other let him go he stood up. "I'm going in."

They nodded and Duncan crept up to the door and peeking in he saw the man leaning over Jess the knife in his hand. He eased in making sure there was no noise and closed the door. Dawson paid him no mind he leaned over Jess the knife trailing over her stomach. He was muttering to himself.

Duncan suddenly sprang forward and grabbed the man around the neck as he struggle Duncan snatched a look at Jess and wished he hadn't. There was blood all over her. With a growl her tightened his arms and gave the man's neck a twist. With a defining crack Dawson's struggled dies with him.

As Duncan squatted in front of Jess he had no remorse for the man he just killed. Not after seeing what they had done to her. Lifting a hand to her cheek he called to her.

"Jessica wake up love."

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Duncan?"

"Yes love I'll get you out of here I promise."

"You can't Duncan they will hurt you remember."

He didn't respond Duncan leaned forward and untied her hands and started to help her to her feet when a shout grabbed his attention. James launched himself across the room and drove his knife into Duncan's side.

"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Duncan fell to the floor. Jess felt like fainting because this was exactly what she saw in her vision. And just like her vision James turned on her with the bloody knife. She wimped as he walked closer the knife pointed toward her belly. Toward the little life inside her.

As she prepared to fight him off however she can the door burst open and cried out in relief as her family ran in. Robbie going straight to James twisted his arms and punched him hard in the face. As James fell there was a loud popping type noise. Robbie turned James over to see that he had fallen on the knife.

Jack had Nick who had pulled out a gun. He inched backward and to everyone's surprised grabbed Jess and help the gun to her head.

"Come any closer I'll kill her."

As he was backing away Jess noticed Duncan wasn't were he had fallen. He was okay! More then okay he was pissed. He came up beside Nick and turned the gun away from Jess. They struggled.

Jess turned but Robbie grabbed her and pulled her to his side were he and Matt flanked her protecting her. She tried to watch Duncan and Nick hoping that nothing else would happen. Robbie placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to turn her head and shielded her with his chest as she head a gun go off.

"Duncan!"

She struggled but Robbie wouldn't let her go. He half walked half dragged her outside.

"Duncan! Is he okay!"

Robbie finally let her go. When she turned she saw Duncan limping out of the cabin.

"Duncan!"

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Duncan held on to her for dear life. She was never getting away from him again. Not ever again…

"Its over Jess you safe. They will never come back."

She looked up at him and understood the meaning behind his words. Nick was dead.

"I want to go home Duncan. Lets go home."

"We are."

"But you need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be fine Elizabeth and Aunt Libby are waiting for us. They knew we would come back injured they are there to tend to us."

He looked up as Alec came back leading their horses.

Robbie and Matt had to actually help him onto his horse with the wound to his side and leg.

Matt carried Jess on his horse. Jess looked back to see Jack and Ian set the cabin from her nightmares into blaze and the flames licked every inch of the retched place. She played her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed as they headed down the mountain…

Heading Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the story.<strong>

**Well there are only 2 more chapters in this adventure.**

**Hope you day is bright**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	30. Patched Up

4As they entered the yard of their home Grey, Morgan, Callum, and Michael meet them outside. Grey's face showed all the worry he had experience while they waited. He reached up and pulled Jess off Matt's horse. As he sat her down he saw the blood on her face and her stomach.

"What did they do to you?"

Her eyes watered. "It doesn't matter, they can never hurt me again."

Grey picked her up and cradled her against his chest as he kissed her forehead. "I was afraid I'd loss a daughter."

Jess couldn't hold it she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you papa."

Grey smiled but couldn't hide his own eyes well up a little.

He carried her inside. Jess saw Duncan being led to the downstairs bedroom. He was arguing with Elizabeth.

"I just need a shower. I don't need any fussing."

Elizabeth smiled at Jess when she looked at her. "Jess please help out."

Jess looked at Duncan as Grey started to walk past. "Duncan MacKeage you will go in there and let her treat you so I do not have to worry."

Duncan smiled and leaned over kissed her. "I will if you let Libby treat you?"

"Where do you think I'm going"

Grey took her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Grace and Libby walked in and ushered Grey out.

Libby went to the bathroom to get what things she will need as Grace helped Jess undress down to her bra and underwear.

Libby walked back and settled her hand on Jess's forehead and on her stomach and closed her eyes. She let her healing powers flowing through Jess to make sure there was nothing wrong.

"How is my baby? Is she hurt?"

Libby opened her eyes and smiled up at Jess. "Little Andy is just fine the knife didn't go anywhere near her."

Jess settled back with a sigh. "Thank god."

Libby took a rag and some warm water and cleaned the cup on Jess's stomach. It was the one wound that had her worried.

"How bad is it aunt Libby."

Libby looked up. "The wound on your stomach is a little deep. Not enough for stitches but I will have to put on some butterfly bandages."

"Okay."

Libby went to work patched Jess up and bandaging her. Grace took the warm rag and cleaned Jess's face up and scowled at the bruises on her face.

"I could just hurt those men for doing this to my daughter."

Jess look up. "There is no need. They are all dead."

Grace nodded.

When Libby finished working they helped her into some pajama bottoms and a soft top. Walking back down stairs she heard a growl and fussing from the bedroom downstairs. She looked at Robbie.

"What's going on?"

Robbie snorted. "Duncan is being a baby about having to have some stitches."

Jess looked up. "Where?"

"His leg was the worst. He has to have one or two stitches in his side."

Before she could answer Duncan let out a curse from the room you could hear across the house.

Jess shook her head as she walked down the hall to the bedroom and walked in. She crossed to Duncan and saw beside him.

"Don't be a baby."

He smiled up and her and touched her cheek. "You okay."

"Yep."

"And the baby?"

"Libby said we are both fine. The cute on my stomach wasn't to much deep."

She took Duncan's hand and held it as Elizabeth finished sewing up his side. When she was done he took a pain pill just in case and they when to sit in the living room. They all talked and made sure Jess and Duncan were okay.

When Grace and the ladies got up to make dinner Jess stood up.

"You don't have too I'll make dinner."

Libby walked over and gently lead her back to sit on the couch beside Duncan.

"You stay right here. You are still recovering and you don't need to be up and working so soon. We will handle dinner."

Jess conceded and snuggled against Duncan's side.

She stayed there snuggled to Duncan while the men talked. She vaguely remember hearing Grey mention Nick, James and Dawson.

"Dawson worked for Duncan."

They looked at her she looked like she could be half asleep.

"I knew I recognized him somehow."

Duncan gently kissed her then her forehead.

"Don't think about it anymore love."

Grace called for dinner, but Katy and Elizabeth brought them their plates.

Elizabeth smiled. "Didn't want you two to get up."

"Thanks."

Grey, Grace and a few others came back into the living room to eat with them.

When they were finished eating they sat and watched TV.

Two hours later Grey finally stood and said it was time to go.

Jess stood up and walked to Grey and kissed his cheek. With a chuckle he engulfed her in a large bear hug. He kissed her forehead and handed her off to another bear hug.

Duncan and Jess saw everyone off. After cleaning up what little mess there was. Heading upstairs they washed up and slid into bed.

Jess laid on her side and snuggled against Duncan. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah love."

"I'm a little scared."

"Of what?"

"Well now that I don't have to worry I am nervous."

"About the baby?"

"Yeah! What if I am not a good mother? My own mothers wasn't a very good example. I am just worried I won't be so good at it."

Duncan leaned over and kissed her. "Here now stop that. You will be a wonderful mother. Remember your visions. Remember how much the loved you."

Jess sighed. "Yeah your right, but I can't help feeling afraid this will be my first baby."

Duncan smiled and shifted till he was settled over her. "You know what I just realized I haven't made love to you for a while."

Jess smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You remember what Elizabeth said we need to relax and take it easy."

Duncan leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. "I won't take it easy. I want my wife. I want to feel for myself as I love you that you are indeed okay."

She smiled up at him. "And your soon to be wife will love to feel to feel her husband inside her."

Duncan kissed her and gently entered her keeping in mind she was hurt.

"I love you Jessica MacKeage"

"And I love you Duncan MacKeage."

As Duncan brought her to a peak he smiled down at her. "From now to the end of time you are my soul mate, my wife, and the mother of my children. There is no better match for me."

Jess smiled up and him and kissed him. Kissed him a kiss that started off their future…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my story. <strong>

**I had fun with these two characters.**

**Keep eye open for the Epilogue.**

**It is to _SCREAM_ for lol**

**HAPPY READINGS!**

**JESSFAIRY**


	31. Epilogue, Happy Endings

_**Epilogue**_

**_Five and a half months later._**

There was a hard snow fall going on outside and inside the home of Duncan and Jessica MacKeage was hectic. The men were in the living room and dining room putting up decorations. The women were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Libby ran downstairs to grab a large bowl and some towel. As she passed Charlotte stopped her.

"How are things up there."

Libby smiled. "Everything is going great."

Grace smiled at her. "How is Jess doing?"

"She is good she is fully dilated and will be ready to push any moment."

Winter laughed. "I was excited every since Duncan called this morning and told us her water broke. Duncan nearly ripped his hair out last week when she told him she was having her baby at home."

Grace laughed. "Grey was about that same."

Charlotte looked up. "Where are the kids."

Megan smiled. "Jack and a few other has them outside playing and looking at Jess's mini horses. I daresay Walker loves those mini horses.

Grace laughed. "I'm glad they got them busy."

Libby took Grace's hand. "She wants you and Grey up there."

Grace shook her head. "No I can't it should just be you Elizabeth and Duncan up there."

"She insists. She wants her parents with her when she brings their grandchild into the world."

Grace's eyes welled up. "Tell her me and Grey will be there."

As Grace went to get Grey Libby walked back upstairs to the bedroom. Jess laid in bed and she looked up.

"Aunt Libby isn't it to soon."

Libby chuckled at the question Jess has asked for the last three hours.

"Everything is okay your just half a month early. This is normal."

"Okay."

Duncan leaned into Jess and kissed her temple. "I'm right her love and we will be holding our baby soon enough."

"I know she's kicked to get out… She is so restless."

Jess gripped Duncan's hand as another contraction ripped through her. As she settled down Grace and Grey walked in. Grace walked over and sat on the other side of Jess as Grey walked over and sat down in the chair beside Grace.

He smiled at Jess. "Why did you want us up here lass?"

Jess smiled over at Grey as Grace wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Because I want you and mom to be among the first to see your new grandchild."

Grey leaned over and kissed Jess's forehead."I already love the children you'll have."

Jess smiled up at him then screamed as another contraction ripped through her worse then the others.

Libby and Elizabeth got to work getting things set up. Libby laid a hand on Jess's distended belly.

"Here we go… Okay sit up Duncan sit behind her and support her. Grace stay where you are. Grey you might want to get on the other side and hold her hand."

They did as they were told and Jess looked up at Grace and whispered. "I am a little scared."

Grace kissed her forehead. "Don't be dear. It will go fast then you'll be holding your baby and everything will be worth it."

Libby set the sheet and blanket and tools on the bed and positioned herself at Jess's legs.

"Okay Jess get ready to bear down."

Jess grabbed both Grace's and Grey's hands and braced her shoulders against Duncan's chest as his arms held her.

"Okay Jess push bear down and push."

Jess growled as she fought to bring her daughter into the world..

"Ease up and breathe."

She leaned her head back on Duncan's shoulder. He kissed her temple.

"I love you wife."

She smiled. "After this you better."

Grey and Grace laughed as Jess kissed Duncan. "I love you husband."

She took a few deep breathes as she looked at the ceiling.

"Okay Jess here we go again bear down and push."

Jess groaned and dug her heels into the bed as she tightened her hands on those that held hers.

"Okay easy up the heads crowning and there is a full head off brown hair."

Grey leaned down and smiled at the hair he saw. He looked back at Jess who was panting. "She had brown hair just like yours but with a little blond in."

She tightened her grip on Grey's hand as she looked at Libby. "I want to push Aunt Libby. I've got to push."

"Not yet."

Duncan leaned his head against her. "I love you… Our beautiful girl will be in your arms soon."

Jess smiled up at him and groaned as more pain shot up her spine.

She could feel Libby's hand touching her legs getting ready to catch her baby.

"Libby?"

"Now Jess push. Push hard and you'll have your baby."

Jess screamed as she pushed her daughter into Libby's hands. But as she felt Andriana leave her body she receive a present from a daughter. One last vision, as she heard her daughters lusty cries.

She was sitting on the couch a big Christmas tree was in the corner in front of the window and there were a mountain of present on it . But as she saw herself and Duncan she saw they were older and Jess held a tiny infant. As she looked around she saw her children all six of them grown up and all but two of them were married. She saw Andy sitting with her husband holding a toddler as Jess held her newborn of three months. Then there was their first born son Jeffery. He sat in the side chair with his new wife in his lap as he rested a hand on her distended belly covering the triplets she carried. And Cal sat on the floor by the with his wife sitting in front of him nursing his son her to breast. Sadie the only unattached daughter sitting on the arm of the chair beside Duncan her hand around her father. Then there was Liam the ladies man. Never settling down sat beside her. He didn't have a girl and Duncan fussed at him about it. Then there was their baby Ella, Elizabeth Charlotte, sitting in her husbands lap. Who was a Kilkenny. William and Maddy's first son. She was pregnant with their first child. A little girl.

"Mom you look still as young as I remember."

She looked at Liam. "Stop your sweet talk young man and don't distract your father from lecturing you about not settling down." She kissed his cheek.

"Mom I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Well I hope you do I want more grandkids."

They all laughed and Jess felt herself leaving the dream as she felt her daughter fully leave her womb.

She lifted up. "How is she Aunt Libby."

Libby and Elizabeth were cleaning her up and then wrapping her they turned with little Andy in her arms. She walked over.

"She is beautiful Jess." She settled little Andy into Jess's arms.

Duncan leaned his head against hers as he looked down at their little girl. Jess kissed her daughters soft cheek.

"Hello Andy my Andriana Grace MacKeage."

Duncan smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead."Hello my beautiful daughter."

Jess smiled up at Duncan as she leaned up to hand her off to him. He cradled her against his chest. "She has hazel eyes. Just like mom."

Jess smiled as Duncan looked up at Grey and Grace. Duncan gently handed his daughter off to Grey. Jess couldn't help her tears as she watched her new father hold his grandchild with such love.

"Hey Aunt Libby you can tell people they can come up if they like."

"Okay dear."

Grey had handed off Andy to Grace and now she handed Andy back to Jess who settled against Duncan as the family took turns filing in and seeing her and the baby. As they last of them left it was just her Duncan, Grey, and Grace.

She smiled at Duncan. "You are gonna have to be more stricter with Liam."

"What?"

She smiled down at her sleeping daughter. "Right before she left me she shared with me one last vision. It was of us in the future when all our children were grown up and they were here for Christmas. We were holding Andy's newest little baby she had two. Then Jeffery was married with his wife pregnant with triplets. Cal and his wife had one. Sadie and Liam were single though I got the feeling Sadie might of be dating someone, and Liam the boy would not settle until he found the right girl. Then Elizabeth our baby was pregnant with one. And…" She laughed."

Grey leaned forward."What?"

Jess smiled. "She stayed close to the family. She married William Kilkenney and Maddy's son."

Duncan growled. "A kilkenney. Well now I know there is one man I can make sure who is good enough for my baby."

Grace smiled. "Would you like something to eat dear?"

"Not right now I would like to take a nap."

"Of course. Well bring you something when you wake up." Grace and Grey leaned down and they both kissed Jess on the forehead and then kissed the baby. Grey ran his finger over his granddaughters hair and looked at Jess.

"She is indeed beautiful Jess just like her mother." With that left and Duncan laid down with his wife and daughter and with them he napped with the vision Jess told his showing him a bright and happy future.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I hope you have enjoyed my story.**

**I plan to start a different soon. **

**Have a wonderful day and as always**

**HAPPY READINGS**


End file.
